


Revived

by Keeryd



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Incest, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeryd/pseuds/Keeryd
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN].A raíz de un trágico accidente, Phineas debe jugar a ser Dios para restaurar el cuerpo destrozado de su amado hermano y mejor amigo. Mientras Ferb lucha con el conflicto de sus emociones y la espantosa realidad de su destino, Phineas finge que todo está bien ante el mundo, mortificando a sus amigos en el intento de detenerlo en lo que ha hecho. Cuando las cosas llegan demasiado lejos, los chicos deben recurrir a un científico algo anciano y a su propia mascota. ¿Qué tan lejos llegará Phineas con tal de mantener todo "como antes"? ¿Y cuánta de la locura de su hermano podrá soportar Ferb?»Muerte de personaje.»Gore.»Horror.»Romance.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946757) by [phinflynn (Tox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox/pseuds/phinflynn). 

Cuando ambos chicos tenían catorce años, su padre los había echado del garaje, ese hombre amaba las invenciones de sus hijos, tal vez más que nadie, pero tenía sus propios proyectos por hacer. Estaban bastante acostumbrados a construir al aire libre en su patio trasero, pero al ser expulsados del entorno cerrado en el que habían planeado crear sus invenciones, se les ocurrió que debían tener un lugar de trabajo propio para cuando en el exterior no fuera óptimo para construir. Y así nació su _Gran Idea del Día_: edificar un cobertizo.

A sus padres les había gustado la idea, Candace había admitido que podría soportar algunas de sus "travesuras" si ella no las veía del todo. El cobertizo pasó a ser de ellos y sólo de ellos, su refugio, su zona segura, incluso aún más íntimo y personal que la sombra de aquel gran y viejo roble en su patio trasero, había sido de bastante uso en los veranos posteriores, mientras aprovechaban el día con artefactos de todo tipo.

Pasaron cinco años antes de que tuviera un cambio.

No fue una decisión fácil para Phineas encontrar todo lo que había experimentado dentro de ella, todos los recuerdos incrustados en sus paredes... pero era una necesidad. Necesitaba algo que no desapareciera en un día, algo que lo protegiera de los ojos curiosos de todo lo que conocía, curioso en cuanto a sus intenciones y planes. El garaje estaba completamente fuera de cuestión, con lo fácil que era acceder a él, y era más que un poco reacio a aventurarse más allá de la casa en esos días. Era más seguro estar más cerca de casa... en algún lugar familiar.

Todos lo vieron trabajar en el cobertizo, y él ni siquiera se apuraba en esconderlo.

Desde las ventanas de la casa, su familia lo vio reemplazar el techo, reforzar la puerta y meter cargas gigantes de maquinaria dentro de éste. Linda y Lawrence lo vieron como un mecanismo de supervivencia, una distracción para que así el abrumador dolor no consumiese su mente. Después de todo, Phineas Flynn era un joven bastante ingenioso, ¿no era eso aquello lo que él haría? Candace era más de oponerse a aceptar su nuevo comportamiento, pero tenía cuidado en interrumpirlo, para así no alargar más el proceso de duelo. Fuera lo que fuera que Phineas estuviese haciendo, él necesitaba hacerlo en soledad, y se había encargado en dejarlo claro para todos. 

Isabella, Baljeet y Buford se aparecían por el lugar de vez en cuando, tan sólo observando en silencio cómo Phineas jugueteaba con las cajas eléctricas de alto voltaje y probaba la resistencia de diferentes componentes y metales justo afuera de la puerta del cobertizo. Para ellos, Phineas ya estaba en proceso de perder su sanidad. Ellos eran los únicos que lo notaban, al final de cuentas eran sus mejores amigos, los que lo conocían casi por completo gracias a todos esos años que habían compartido juntos. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en que cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer en cuando las modificaciones que le estaba haciendo al cobertizo estuvieran terminadas serían absolutamente drásticas, o talvez desesperadas, y algo aprehensivas a lo que alguna vez fue.

Si tan sólo ellos supieran.

El tiempo pasó, lento para algunos, demasiado rápido para otros. El Otoño llegó, ofreciéndole al Área Limítrofe un oscuro y triste Octubre, cubriendola con niebla y hojas de un color rojizo como la misma sangre.

El cobertizo se había convertido en un escondite mecánico fortificado en el patio trasero. Las ventanas se habían hecho inútiles, habiendo sido tapadas con madera pintada de negro, las paredes se hicieron insonorizadas para ofrecer un santuario o para ocultar lo que había adentro, realmente nadie lo sabía con certeza.

Nadie a excepción de Phineas, aunque igualmente no había dado explicación o respuesta alguna sobre lo que hacía ahí dentro. 

Había momentos en que su familia lo veía, pero era sólo porque al parecer había olvidado poner un baño o una cocina en su fortaleza. A quién más podía llegar a ponerle atención fuera de sí mismo o de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo dentro del cobertizo, era Perry. Phineas terminaba evadiendo cualquier pregunta que le hicieran con gruñidos y gestos incomprensibles, prácticamente se negaba a recibir afecto de otros como si de violencia se tratase.

Sus mejores amigos no eran tan afortunados, ellos_ nunca _lograban verlo, mayormente era por el letrero de "NO ENTRAR" en mayúsculas que Phineas había puesto con cinta adhesiva en la puerta trasera (con una carita sonriente debajo de las letras). Él no quería compañía alguna, y ellos estaban realmente preocupados sobre su salud mental y que ésta pudiera jugarle la contraria. Sin embargo, aún tenían escuela, no podían desatender sus clases como Phineas lo hacía, y sus pocas semanas de duelo habían sido gastadas en verlo esconderse de ellos. Cualquier momento que tuvieran libre era mejor usarlo en sus propios asuntos y obligaciones, no en tratar de derribar una puerta de metal reforzado diseñada para mantenerlos a ellos y al resto del mundo apartado. 

Ellos no entendían.

En lo que se refería a Phineas, para él_ nadie _entendía. La ignorancia había hecho que no se dieran cuenta de lo que era realmente importante en todo esto, sobre todo lo que había hecho y que había estado intentando hacer. Hasta eso, él estaba bastante agradecido con ello. A pesar de sus intenciones equivocadas, ellos estaban haciendo lo _correcto_, dejándolo con sus propios aparatos y permitiéndole trabajar en lo más importante que había hecho jamás. En el pasado, él siempre había sido el líder, el pensante, ¿cúal era la diferencia ahora? ¡Ninguna! Phineas había estado pensando en su plan, su _Gran Idea, _y aún sin las manos amigas a las que estaba acostumbrado, él iba a lograr su cometido. Todo hubiera sido más difícil si no le hubieran permitido estar solo. 

Los días ocupados y las noches de desvelo pasaron en un destello. Había días en que Phineas podía notar la grasa cubriendo su cuerpo y el olor que daba a conocer la decadencia de su estado físico, y hasta eso, él tenía la decencia de dejar su trabajo para tomar una ducha. Él comía cuando su estómago dolía a morir, dormía cuando sus ojos se cerraban por su propia cuenta, y tomaba descansos cuando su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, y era sólo entonces cuando su familia lograba verlos, con su cabello hecho un desastre y ojeras demasiado notorias en su rostro pálido, rebuscando por comida en el refrigerador o entrando al baño. Fuera de eso, él trabajaba... y trabajaba... y trabajaba.

Para la mitad de Octubre, cuando las hojas de otoño bailaron antes de tocar el suelo y decoraron el techo de su pequeño laboratorio, _finalmente_ Phineas puso los toques finales en su lugar.

Él estaba tan emocionado que quiso dejar su cobertizo y hacerle saber a todo el mundo sobre su alegría, pero sabía que tenía que esperar. Nada estaba totalmente asegurado hasta que encendiera todo, sólo así sabría si todo su esfuerzo había tenido éxito, o si tenía que hacer más. Phineas borró la idea de que podía ser imposible mucho tiempo atrás, desde el comienzo. No había nada imposible. No para él.

No para Ferb.

* * *

Phineas verificó una y otra vez para estar seguro de que todo estuviera en su lugar, Los cables, las placas, el lugar exacto de cada uno de los miembros, tenía que ser perfecto. Esta era la culminación de todos sus esfuerzos, detrás de la insolación, la solución del problema que había surgido un mes antes. Él les _había dicho_ que él podía arreglarlo, se los dijo muchas, demasiadas veces, y en el momento de la verdad no podía permitir error alguno. Phineas Flynn era un hombre de palabra.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se movió alrededor de la mesa en el centro del cuarto a la pared que conectaba la mayoría de los cables y maquinaría que yacían en torno a él. Primero hubo unas rápidas pulsaciones en las teclas de su laptop, y después movió su mano hasta una palanca gigante en el centro de mando que, amablemente, había etiquetado como "ENCENDIDO" y "APAGADO". Desde el momento en que lo había construido, esa palanca había estado en su posición de apagado, pero ahora era finalmente el momento para cambiarlo a encendido.

Se movió un poco por unos momentos, cerrando su mano libre en un puño, mirando hacia la mesa. A pesar de toda su confianza en sí mismo, aún existían pequeñas semillas de duda en su interior, claro, él las había dejado en los rincones más oscuros de su mente, nunca habían llegado a recibir luz alguna de su ego, pero aún así habían logrado sobrevivido lo suficiente para hacerlo temer de que tal vez él había hecho algo mal. Tal vez ni siquiera iba a funcionar en lo absoluto. Tal vez todo el mes pasado había sido tirado a la basura y él tendría que dedicarle más tiempo al proyecto, tiempo que no iba a mantener por mucho el gel conservador.

Respiró profundo para intentar calmarse, luego bajó la palanca.

En un destello, el cobertizo completo tomó vida. Los clics y los zumbidos llenaron el aire, disparándose contra las paredes insonoras al tiempo en que las luces se encendían una a una en varias consolas y torres. El mismo aire vibró en sintonía con los erráticos latidos de Phineas, surgiendo y entrando con un inmenso poder a medida que cada sistema con el objetivo más desafiante que la tecnología moderna había encarado, no, por la tecnología de _Phineas y Ferb._

El orbe azul, sostenido por una base de plata diseñada a detalle al comienzo del proyecto, fue la última de las luces en encenderse en el cobertizo. Brilló de manera resplandeciente contra toda la superficie de metal rodeándolo, pero al mismo tiempo, hacía que la carne circundante pareciera aún más pálida y sin vida. 

Phineas giró su cabeza hacia su computadora para echarle un vistazo a la lectura, el óptico estaba trabajando perfectamente como lo había hecho en pruebas anteriores antes de instalarlo por completo, y ya estaba tomando información, pero no se preocupaba por eso. Él estaba preocupado sobre si en realidad la información sería recibida por algo además de su programa.

La carne, los huesos, y _el cerebro_, ¿también irían a cobrar vida?

Todo estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado interrogativo, y aún sin la electricidad en el aire su cabello podría haber estado de punta. Este era el final de todo por lo que Phineas había estado trabajando, e incluso con todo su esfuerzo, él sentía que la posibilidad de que funcionara equivalía a lanzar una moneda al aire y ver en qué cara caía. Todo, a excepción de él, estaba quieto. Demasiado quieto. Tan quieto como había estado cuando...

Alto. ¿El ojo restante se había movido? ¿se había sacudido? Había sido tan rápido que no había tenido la oportunidad de analizarlo por completo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, conteniendo el aliento, mirando hacia la cara por la que él había estado trabajando tanto, la cara que tanto amaba, había sacrificado demasiado. 

Había sucedido otra vez, con certeza esa vez. Era en definitiva un ojo moviéndose, y con él se separaban los labios y un pecho en movimiento, un intento casi parecido a respirar después de haber sido estrangulado tuvo el éxito esperado cuando los sistemas de la computadora hicieron que el corazón volviera a la acción. Los dedos comenzaron a agitarse, no por la electricidad, si no porque se les _había ordenado_ hacerlo, y después de unos tensos segundos se juntaron en un puño inerte.

_Y el ojo se abrió_.

Por un momento miró hacia el techo, al soporte de vida suspendido y las brillantes luces fluorescentes. Luego, lentamente, rodó hacia un lado, borroso y brillante... parpadeó... y se centró.

—¿Phineas...?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro cansado y desgastado de Phineas, inclinándose hacia adelante, posando su mano sobre la fría mejilla de su hermano. Como lo había prometido, él había arreglado lo que estaba mal, y ahora todo iba a estar bien el mundo

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Ferb. 

* * *

_ **Bien, estoy realmente emocionado con esto, como ya dije anteriormente, esto es una gran oportunidad para mi. Gracias por leer esto, y hazme saber si hay algún error.** _

** _No hay un tiempo establecido para la actualización, pero intentaré no tardar más de dos semanas con cada capítulo, igual tomen en cuenta el hecho de que sigo, lamentablemente, en clases._ **

_ **Nuevamente, gracias por leer, espero que disfruten esto tanto como yo lo hice y hago. ** _

-_Keeryd._

_(no sé cómo funcionan las notas en AO3 send help) _


	2. El Accidente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo del final.

Septiembre había llegado con el final de la calidez del verano en Danville, aún negándose a irse. Con el Otoño llegando y apenas haber comenzado las clases un mes atrás, les pareció extraño a los chicos que Phineas y Ferb los llamaran para la ejecución de otra gran idea. Las vacaciones de verano, aunque más cortas que antes ya que los chicos eran mayores, se habían llenado de inventos y aventuras de todo tipo, ¿por qué usarían su tiempo en un nuevo proyecto si se suponía que tenían que estar concentrados en sus estudios?

* * *

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Phineas con una sonrisa brillante.

Isabella puso sus manos sobre su cintura, dándole una mirada desaprobatoria a Phineas, él le sonrió nuevamente antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia su creación recién iniciada con un destornillador en mano.

La discusión, si se podía considerar como tal, había terminado mucho antes de siquiera haber comenzado. Sinceramente, Isabella no esperaba algo distinto. Phineas era un chico bastante centrado, y cuando una idea de algo que quisiera hacer entraba en su cabeza, él simplemente lo efectuaba. La escuela, tareas domésticas, obligaciones, las leyes de la naturaleza, ninguna de ellas podía evitar que él hiciera lo que se proponía. Y honestamente, esa había sido una de las mil razones por las que ella se había terminado enamorando de él. Él era tan decidido, completamente imparable cuando se trataba de alcanzar sus sueños, ¿qué chica simplemente no podría apreciar eso?

Así que ella simplemente se unió, con sus manos cayendo a sus costados de manera relajada y una sonrisa postrándose en su rostro al tiempo en que caminaba hacia la zona de construcción junto a los demás—Muy bien—soltó Isabella—, así que, ¿qué es esto?

—¡Es una escultura de chatarra!—respondió Phineas de manera seria, luego hizo una pausa, vacilando, antes de darle una sonrisa avergonzada a Isabella—Bueno... lo será. 

Desde el interior del cobertizo salió una ruidosa carcajada, demasiado exagerada con el propósito de asegurarse de que todos le pusieran atención. Buford, siempre uno de los más gentiles "críticos", no sería ignorado—¿Nos trajiste hasta aquí sólo por un maldito proyecto de artes?—preguntó, como si un proyecto de artes fuera algo que nunca dejaría pasar—Sabía que habían perdido su chispa durante el año escolar, pero no creí que fuera así de grave.

—Me gusta—respondió Baljeet, que estaba a unos metros de distancia con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—, aunque la chatarra no es mi medio preferido, el arte es un cambio de ritmo bienvenido... para todo lo demás. 

La puerta del cobertizo se abrió, seguido de Ferb saliendo con una caja llena de chatarra en sus brazos. Phineas había abierto la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero en cambio había sido interrumpido por su hermano, quién dijo:—Vamos, 'Jeet, tú amas todas las cosas que construímos. 

Buford río entre dientes cuando Baljeet farfulló un intento de respuesta—Bueno, sí pero... ¡No! ¡No, yo no lo amo, sólo soy un simple amigo de ustedes dos que se une a sus muchas aventuras!

Cuando Ferb dejó la caja a un lado de los pies de Phineas, fue cuando Phineas comenzó a hablar nuevamente —Aww, tú sabes que no te refieres a eso, amigo. Tal vez al principio esa era la razón, pero tu amas esto tan sólo como nosotros, ¡tienes todo tipo de diversión!

—¿Y cuál, exactamente, es tu definición de _diversión_?

Buford se apartó del cobertizo y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, su expresión era una combinación de diversión y afecto—Muy bien, deja de discutir con ellos, sabes que no llegarás a ningún lado—dijo Buford—, además, ellos están en lo correcto. Tú sólo estás tratando de actuar como si fueras más civilizado que los niños locos que construyen montañas rusas por diversión. Puedes dejar esa actuación, estás en buena compañía.

Baljeet se tensó, quitándose la mano de Buford de encima—¡No estoy actuando!—protestó—Sólo estoy simplemente expresando mi disgusto por...—Buford terminó por callarlo con un gentil "shh", luego pasó a exponer todas las razones por las cuales Baljeet quería distanciarse de los agitados veranos y por qué era meramente innecesario. Era un debate que no iba a terminar pronto. 

Isabella volteó su mirada hacia los dos hermanos, acercándose más a ellos—Entonces, ¿de qué va a ser exactamente la escultura?—preguntó—, ¿y por qué chatarra?

Phineas rió y le pasó un destornillador a Ferb, quien se lo guardó en en el bolsillo antes de buscar en su otro bolsillo una herramienta distinta.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Phineas por segunda vez ese día—tenemos suficiente material, ¿no es así? Y sobre lo que va a ser... Ferb y yo pensamos sobre un ornitorrinco gigante de metal.

—Debí haberlo adivinado—dijo Isabella, rodado sus ojos—, así que, ¿hay alguna manera en la que pueda ayudar?

Ferb alzó su mirada, dando a conocer que había estado poniendo atención a la conversación todo el tiempo—Sí, ¿podrías traer la escalera por mi, amor?—preguntó—cierta cabeza hueca pelirroja olvidó que todos los proyectos altos requieren una manera de llegar a las partes altas. 

Los ojos de Phineas se abrieron con sorpresa, luego golpeó el brazo de Ferb con su hombro jugando, exclamando algo sobre que la recolección de herramientas no era su trabajo antes de soltar una carcajada. Ferb sonrió levemente antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

Era divertido, realmente, lo poco había cambiado Ferb a través de los años. Había comenzado a hablar más, pero tan sólo en ciertas ocasiones. Un comentario por ahí, un favor por acá, y tenía su opinión al final del día. Phineas siempre hablaba sobre las largas noches que pasaba con Ferb riendo, hablando y compartiendo secretos, pero para Isabella y todos los demás, él seguía siendo el mismo chico silencioso de siempre, nunca revelando algo a menos de que fuera muy necesario. 

—Claro—dijo Isabella cuando Phineas empujó el hombro de Ferb por haberlo llamado cabeza hueca, aunque igualmente, seguió riéndose por ello. Ferb asintió, pero no volvió a levantar la mirada.

Al salir Isabella por la puerta y comenzar a dirigirse al frente de la casa, Baljeet se acercó a los hermanos y arqueó una ceja viendo en dirección a Ferb—¿Acabas de llamar amor a Isabella?—preguntó—¿acaso algo cambió en las últimas semanas? 

Phineas dejó de reír y miró a su hermano con ojos implorantes, como si algo posiblemente hubiera cambiado y él no se hubiera enterado de ello. Pero Ferb se mantuvo tranquilo, con sus ojos en la regla que había sacado de su bolsillo, que parecía ser infinito, en vez de dirigirlos en vista a Baljeet—Es un término de cariño británico—dijo al momento en que se arrodillaba para inspeccionar parte del encuadre—, es usado habitualmente para dirigirse hacia las mujeres, pero también aplica para hombres. Lamento haberte molestado. 

Una vez más, Buford rió entre dientes cuando Baljeet intentó responder a un comentario que no había esperado en lo absoluto—Yo-... ¡No me he molestado! Sólo tenía curiosidad porque tú nunca-... Yo no me-...

—Tranquilizate Baljeet—dijo Phineas, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su mano—, está bien si estás enamorado de Izzy, no le diremos. 

—Exacto, porque sería totalmente importante si tú lo haces—expresó Buford—, todos sabemos en quién tiene sus ojos puestos. 

—¿...Lo sabemos?—Phineas bajó su mano, su sonrisa se había ido, dándole una mirada intrigada a Buford. 

—Ni siquiera te molestes—respondió Ferb antes de que Buford pudiera hacerlo. Phineas miró a su hermano con la misma expresión con la que había visto a Buford momentos atrás, suplicando respuestas, pero en ese mismo momento Isabella regresó y la conversación se dio por terminada ante su presencia. 

—Aquí tienes, Ferb—dijo mientras abría la escalera y la colocaba sobre el pasto. Le asintió en agradecimiento, luego se acercó a la escultura y se inclinó para recoger más materiales esparcidos por la base. 

Isabella dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia Phineas, dándole una dulce sonrisa—Así que... díganme qué puedo hacer para ayudarlos a construir ésta cosa. 

—Cuenten con nosotros—añadió Buford al momento en que recargó otra vez su mano sobre el hombro de Baljeet. Él estaba a punto de objetar, pero decidió quedarse callado, sabiendo que había perdido a batalla.

—¡Genial!—exclamó Phineas con alegría—¡Déjenme mostrarles los planos!

Cuando Phineas colgó los planos del ornitorrinco gigante de metal en la pizarra junto a él y comenzó a explicarles con gran detalle a sus amigos todo, Ferb se inclinó alrededor del marco para observar. Sonrió cuando Phineas estiró sus brazos en grandes gestos de tamaño y fuerza, pensando en cuán genial era su hermano, algo que solía elogiar.

Phineas era un joven muy entrañable. Claro, tenía un poco de temperamento y tenía uno que otro día triste, pero la mayor parte del tiempo en general solía ser un chico brillante y amigable que siempre estaba emocionado sobre embarcarse en una nueva aventura, ya fuera encontrando ciudades perdidas o yendo a comprar un nuevo colchón. Él era amado y admirado, incluso respetado por los niños pequeños de Danville que habían crecido bajo sus influencias, ¿y por qué no? Phineas ejemplificó todo lo que muchos deseaban ser, tan confiado y excéntrico como solía serlo. Llevaba camisas rosadas a los partidos de su colegio, desafiaba a la lógica como hobbie, e incluso se atrevía a tener a una chica como una de sus mejores amigos.

A Ferb ni siquiera le importaba si la mayoría de gente no se diera cuenta de que él también hacía esas cosas. El reflector casi siempre estaba sobre Phineas, y eso estaba bien, porque en cuanto Phineas era iluminado por ello, Ferb era iluminado por Phineas. Eso era todo el reconocimiento que Ferb necesitaba.

Fue distinto cuando eran jóvenes, claramente. Ferb nunca fue el líder en ninguna situación, pero él estaba bien con el crédito que solían darle, especialmente cuando venía de las chicas. Él había hecho demasiadas cosas en el pasado para impresionar a cualquier chica que se le cruzara por el camino. Y cuando se dio cuenta que los chicos eran igual de divertidos durante la pubertad, hizo un gran esfuerzo en atraer a ambos extremos del espectro con ese acento británico tan característico -y sexy también- y su habilidad de reparar automóviles en menos de diez minutos. Cita tras cita habían probado, de alguna manera, que el romance era fugaz e inconsistente, y al final del día era Phineas quien estaba siempre ahí para apreciar todo lo que él hacía. Ferb había crecido cómodo con ello, estaba mucho más contento con alejarse en las sombras donde sólo Phineas (y sus amigos, hasta cierto punto) pudiera encontrarlo. Tal vez el "amor verdadero" lo encontraría en su momento, pero hasta entonces, él estaba feliz con la dinámica que Phineas y él tenían.

En verdad, ellos simplemente encajaban. Por cada dirección que uno empujó, el otro jaló. Eran un equilibrio perfecto de emociones, ideas y creatividad, el dúo supremo de ingeniosidad y ornitorrincos. Los desacuerdos siempre eran cortos, sus "peleas" no eran más que debates encabezados. Ellos estaban casi en armonía, siempre conscientes de lo que estaba en la mente del otro y qué era necesario hacer antes de siquiera hacerlo saber verbalmente. Ellos hacían música juntos, bailaban juntos, cantaban juntos, todo sin siquiera ensayarlo. Cuando uno decía la idea, el otro ya tenía las herramientas necesarias en mano; cuando un proyecto estaba en marcha, se turnaban en un ritmo que parecían sólo ellos entender. Era como si estuviesen unidos por hilos invisibles; un títere dual, tal vez, operando bajo el mismo par de manos. 

Aún con diecinueve años de edad, todas esas cosas seguían siendo ciertas. Quince años juntos... quince años de compromiso, adoración y de un vínculo inseparable. Ferb había tenido sus enamoramientos (algunos realmente incómodos y vergonzosos), Phineas tenía sus obsesiones (algunas demasiado intensas) , y a veces ambos tenían su propia agenda que cumplir, pero al final del día, siempre estaban juntos de nuevo.

Siempre.

—Muy bien, ¿todos entendieron?—preguntó Phineas mientras miraba a sus amigos aún con los planos en mano. Todos afirmaron de manera positiva, para luego unirse a Ferb subiendo las escaleras con las herramientas en mano. Ya tenía un buen rato que había reanudado sus actividades en cuanto al proyecto, nada raro para los demás. 

No pasó mucho antes de que todos comenzaran a hacer algo respecto al proyecto, sin embargo, Isabella notó la ausencia de un monotrema en el patio trasero. Después de tantos años, no tenía la necesidad de señalarlo, ninguno necesitaba hacerlo, no después de tanto tiempo. Pero los viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente, como suelen decir.

—¿Y Perry?—preguntó, llamando la atención de Phineas y Ferb. 

—Hm. Esto es extraño—respondió Phineas—, podría jurar que él estaba... Olvídenlo, conocen a Perry.

—Esto no sería un problema si él fuera viejo y lento—dijo Ferb, sin demostrar emoción alguna como él siempre hacía. Pero luego, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, giró su vista hacia su hermano, hablando ya un poco más ligero—, pero alguien_ tuvo_ que expandir su vida útil.

—Sabes que puedo tumbarte de la escalera, ¿verdad?—respondió Phineas, con una sonrisa en su rostro, conteniendo reír a carcajadas. 

* * *

—¡Admira, Perry el Ornitorrinco, el Desarma-Inador! 

Perry miró por medio de la pequeña rendija que tenía la pieza de Lego gigante en la que había sido atrapado apenas llegó al lugar. Gran parte de su vista era obstruida por las piernas de Norm, lo demás que él podía ver era un reluciente artefacto de metal justo en el balcón del PentHouse, apuntando hacia la ciudad. 

Heinz se paseó alrededor de la máquina, a la vista de Perry, frotándose las manos en un intento de parecer malvado—Verás, Perry el Ornitorrinco, el mundo entero está hecho de cosas que están.. bueno, hechas de otras cosas. Pones cosas juntas para hacer... cosas más grandes.

Titubeó un poco, soltando luego un sonido de frustración, cruzando sus brazos—Muy bien, eso fue horrendo, debí de haberlo pensado un poco más, ¡pero igual sabes a lo que me refiero!—miró hacia la jaula de Lego, volviendo a sonreír maliciosamente, regresando hacia su creación y poniendo una mano encima—El Desarma-Inador tiene la habilidad de hacer que las cosas... bueno, ¡se desarmen! Desde edificios, autos y ropa, ¡puedo hacer que todo se desmorone en un instante! Con sólo presionar éste-... espera, ¿puedes siquiera ver? 

La respuesta era, claramente, no, pero Perry sólo siguió mirando. Heinz se inclinó, volviendo a la vista de Perry, luego volvió a levantarse—¡Norm, ya lo atrapaste, ya puedes irte! ¿Cómo me verá Perry el Ornitorrinco dominando el Área Limítrofe con tus gordas piernas en el camino?

—¡Eso es realmente grosero, señor!—dijo Norm, con una voz engañosamente alegre. En cuanto se quitó del camino, continuó hablando—¿cómo se sentiría usted si le dijera algo sobre sus pequeñas piernas? ¡No tan bien supongo!—con una vista completa de la escena, Perry logró ver como los ojos de Heinz se estrecharon, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablar antes de que Norm hablara nuevamente—, lo siento Señor, esto estuvo fuera de lugar.

Mientras Norm se movía, Perry pudo notar el hecho de que los bloques de Lego que lo tenían atrapado rebotaban a cada paso que Norm daba, dándole a saber que no pesaban en lo absoluto. Volvió la mirada rápidamente de nuevo hacia Heinz, para que él no notara lo que había descubierto, pero al menos ya sabía que salir le sería bastante fácil. Heinz pudo haber usado bloques Jenga en lugar de Legos, pero probablemente no se le ocurrió o fue lo bastante flojo para descartar la idea ante lo tardado que sería ensamblar la trampa. En todo caso, Perry igual esperaría para ejecutar su escape, como si de un ritual se tratase. Perry estaba un poco interesante en el nuevo Inador que Doofenshmirtz había creado... bueno, esa no era una verdad completa. Al pasar los años, él se había comenzado a interesar de una manera u otra en casi todos los inventos de Heinz y sus razones para construirlos. Tenía mucho más que ver con su relación que con alguna mejora por parte de Heinz, realmente. 

—Ahora bien—dijo Heinz con un aplauso—, de vuelta al tema en cuestión, ¡El Desarma-Inador hará que cualquier cosa que su rayo golpee se deshaga en las partes utilizadas para su creación! No hasta átomos o ese nivel, tú sabes, sólo a sus componentes básicos. Lo hubiese llamado "Desmantela-Inador", pero estoy bastante seguro de que ya he usado ese nombre para alguna otra cosa—Heinz se detuvo, mirando la máquina para luego soltar un suspiro—, quiero decir, existe cierto nivel de redundancia permitido cuando de trata de cosas malvadas... o sea, especialmente cuando tu némesis frustra sin falta todos tus planes... 

Perry arqueó una ceja, para luego sólo gruñir con su característico sonido. 

—Eso no fue un cumplido—espetó Heinz, con las manos sobre sus caderas—, es molesto, Perry el Ornitorrinco. Si tan sólo me dejaras ganar de vez en cuando...

Perry sacó ambas manos por la ventanilla del bloque Lego, enseñándole su reloj de pulsera y con su otra mano señalándole.

Heinz entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño—Oh, ¿así que tienes que estar en algún lugar, Perry el Ornitorrinco? Sólo por eso, te voy a dar la versión extendida de mi historia de hoy—aclaró su garganta ante lo dicho, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su corazón, y comenzó a hablar de manera seria—. Como verás, cuando yo era niño en Drusselstein...

Perry volvió a gruñir, sentándose de nuevo, con la punta de su pico sobresaliendo por la ventanilla del Lego. Claramente, todo era actuar en ese punto, pero ambos gustaban jugar ese juego. No se supone que debas disfrutar el tiempo que pasabas con tu némesis, después de todo.

* * *

—¡Viejo, esto realmentes se está viendo genial!—dijo Phineas, dando unos cuanto pasos hacia atrás para poder darle una mejor mirada a la magnífica creación que estaba emergiendo en su patio trasero.

Isabella silbó en reconocimiento hacia la escultura desde su lugar a un lado de una caja de chatarra—Sí, ya está comenzando a verse como un ornitorrinco—dijo Isabella. Y era bastante cierto, la base estaba casi completamente terminada, y el detallado que estaba haciendo Ferb alrededor de la cara realmente le daba personalidad. Como un pensamiento secundario, Isabella agregó—Sabes, apuesto a que si llevas esto a tu clase de taller te darían bastantes puntos extra—no era como si la escultura fuese a durar después de que lo terminaran, nunca pasaba de un día, pero igual era una idea bastante buena.

Aún así, Phineas sonrió y agitó su mano de una manera algo soberbia—No podría mover esto aunque lo intentara, ¿cómo lo llevaría hasta la escuela?

—¡Sabes lo que quise decir!—Isabella lo empujó de manera amistosa, él rió ante la acción de Isabella, riendo junto a él. Phineas estuvo a punto de empujarla, pero Isabella tan sólo lo apartó con una mano sobre la cara de Phineas.

Ferb bajaba de las escaleras al momento en que ellos estaban bromeando, y entre más se acercaban, más crítica se volvía su expresión. Había algo más ahí, también, algo bastante parecido a los celos, pero de igual forma nadie lo estaba mirando, así que nadie notó su expresión—Pueden dejar de coquetear—dijo Ferb una vez que estuvo de nuevo con los pies sobre el suelo del patio trasero—, creo que todos entendimos.

—¿Coquetear? 

Sobre la base de la cola del ornitorrinco gigante, Buford estalló a carcajadas. Phineas, desconcertado por el comentario, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien que le respondiera, pero Isabella sólo se veía nerviosa y la expresión de Ferb había vuelto a ser completamente neutral. Intentó decirles que él no estaba coqueteando con nadie, pero para ese momento Buford ya estaba riendo escandalosamente, robándose toda la atención de las protestas que murmuraba Phineas. 

—No es tan gracioso—expresó Baljeet, parándose a un lado de Buford—, deberías tranquilizarte de una buena vez—cuando Buford se levantó, aún riendo un poco, Phineas pudo jurar que lo había escuchado decir "diez malditos años" o algo así, pero no estaba muy seguro. ¿Diez años de qué? ¿coquetear? Él ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, y si acaso Isabella lo estaba haciendo nunca lo había notado, ella era mucho más abierta con sus sentimientos de todos modos. 

O al menos eso pensaba. Él creía muchas cosas que no eran verdad; parte de ello era optimismo, la otra mitad ingenuidad. Algunas cosas no habían cambiado en una década. Obviamente, Isabella ya se estaba cansando, incluso había logrado superar brevemente a Phineas antes de entrar a la secundaria, y ellos estaban seguros de que lo superaría por completo tarde o temprano. No era que lo hayan pensado siempre, sólo que era muy probable que pasara. Ella obviamente seguía amándolo, doliéndole el hecho de esconderlo y esperar a que él lo notara.

Curiosamente, o no tan extraño como podía parecer, Ferb era uno de los que más lo apoyaba aparte de sus amigas. Siempre había sido por una variedad de razones que iban cambiando con el pasar de los años incluso aún cuando el objetivo seguía siendo el mismo. Él apoyaba la idea de que su hermano saliera con Isabella; ellos funcionaban juntos. Los celos permanecieron, pero eran por razones de las cuales él estaba asustado de admitir aún para sí mismo. Phineas y él eran, después de todo, el dúo perfecto. Incluso podía permitirse considerar algo más...

Ferb borró esos pensamientos de su mente, dirigiéndose a una de las partes subdesarrolladas cerca de una de las piernas. El ornitorrinco estaba sentado como cuando Perry pedía comida, la postura de la escultura era bastante alta; era demasiado trabajo en cuanto a la cabeza ya que faltaban en la parte de la cabeza, causando inestabilidad. Ferb consideró pedirle a alguno de sus amigos un poco de ayuda, pero Buford había regresado a su trabajo con la cola, Baljeet estaba ocupado con un pie, y Phineas junto a Isabella ya habían encontrado en qué ocuparse también. 

Claramente, aquello había sido cuando Phineas apareció, y antes de que siquiera pudiese haber preguntado por el comentario sobre el "coqueteo" que había hecho con anterioridad, Ferb lo había interrumpido señalando la parte que estaba planeando reforzar.

—¡Oh, claro!—respondió Phineas—deja traigo una de las cajas llenas de chatarra. Tienes las herramientas, ¿cierto? 

Ferb levantó su soplete, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Phineas antes de que se dirigiera a conseguir los materiales. En cuanto se fue, Ferb pudo notar la mirada de Isabella sobre él a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con una expresión tensa.

Él sólo pudo encogerse en sus propios hombros en respuesta.

* * *

—...Y entonces, el Desarma-Inador destruirá el orfanato antes de que pueda ser construido, y Roger será culpado por la pobre construcción y le quitarán su puesto!—Heiz trató de reír lo más malvado posible, con sus manos hechas puños levantadas al aire en señal de triunfo. Aquello había durado sólo cinco segundos antes de que él hiciera algo, algo que Perry ya había dado por sentado, él conocía demasiado bien a su némesis.

—Obviamente, esto será cuando nadie esté dentro del orfanato trabajando, todos los trabajadores saldrá a su descanso en unos minutos, cómo sabrás. No quiero _mutilar_ a nadie, digo, tal vez un esguince, pero _mutilar_ no es mi estilo realmente.

Perry volvió a ver por la ventanilla de la jaula Lego, mirando a Heinz considerar su propia moralidad, luego intentó levantar una de la piezas del lego, confirmando sus sospechas de que no habían usado pegamento para asegurar la trampa. Realmente sólo era una construcción de bloques lego, probablemente simbolizando la idea general de descomponer algo en sus componentes individuales, y con la historia de trasfondo terminada de contar, era tiempo de que ello fuera demostrado. Perry golpeó con fuerza la pared de bloques Lego, haciendo que varios se dispersaran por todo el lugar y algunos cayeran alrededor suyo.

Apenas impresionado, Heinz parecía estar molesto ante Perry liberándose de su trampa—¡Norm!—exclamó cuando Perry comenzó a avanzar hacia él con velocidad—¡¿Acaso no te dije que usaras pegamento en esos bloques Lego?! 

—¡Quería usarlos de nuevo, Señor!—replicó Norm desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Perry se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de Heinz y esperó a que ambos terminaran. En los años siguientes después de que Vanessa creciera y se mudara con su madre, Norm había estado presente para más y más aventuras; a pesar de las constantes negaciones por parte de Heinz, podía notarse bastante que él veía a Norm como algo más que un asistente robótico malvado, y que disfrutaba de su compañía ahora que su hija no estaba con tanta frecuencia. Así que Perry comenzó a tratar sus conversaciones y disputas al igual a como trató las de Heinz y Vanessa, a menos de que comenzaran una conversación en medio de una pelea, él les permitía finalizarla antes de terminar con su misión. Era una cuestión de respeto, realmente.

Cuando Heinz gritó algo sobre sus juguetes de la niñez (o la falta de ellos), Perry miró rápidamente su reloj y frunció el ceño al notar qué hora era. Había sido casi suficiente tiempo para que los chicos terminaran el proyecto del día, cualsea que fuera. Él sabía que era algo sobre toda la chatarra que había acomulado todo el verano anterior, pero no conocía nada además de eso; a pesar de eso, pocas de las cosas que ellos creaban llevaban sólo unas cuantas horas, y mayormente nunca pasaba del atardecer. Se maldijo mentalmente a sí mismo por dejar a Heinz continuar como lo había hecho en las prácticas de construcción de Drusselstein.

—¡Sólo toma tus Legos y vete a tu cuarto!—ordenó Heinz, apuntando en dirección a lo que Perry estaba seguro era sólo un armario de limpieza—estoy un poco ocupado aquí Norm, ¡no tengo tiempo para esto!—se cruzó de brazos y miró a Norm por un momento antes de volver a ponerle atención a Perry—Perdón Perry el Ornitorrinco—dijo, para luego continuar—, ahora, ¿dónde nos quedamos?

Sin perder el ritmo, Perry retiró su brazo hacia atrás tomando fuerza, para luego lanzar el bloque de Lego que había tomado antes directamente a la cara de Heinz. En cuanto su némesis retrocedió por el dolor, Perry no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse al Desarma-Inador, pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando Heinz se recuperó del golpe y lo jaló de una pierna para hacerlo caer.

—¡Eso fue un golpe bajo, Perry el Ornitorrinco!—exclamó en cuanto Perry se puso de pie y se alejó de él—¡Tú siempre vas por el rostro, ¿acaso_ intentas _sacarme un ojo?!

Perry hizo una mueca ante la idea. No necesariamente por lo horrible que era, sino porque le recordó sobre la otra dimensión donde Heinz era realmente malvado. Eran pocas las cosas que le perturbaran tanto como los recuerdos de _ese_ hombre. Una versión tan deformada de alguien que conocía tan bien... Negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de su mente cuando Heinz intentó atraparlo, apenas zafándose del agarre. Por más rutinarias que fueran sus peleas, no podía permitirse perder la concentración; no sólo alteró su tradición, sino también su tiempo. Él no iba a perderse la cena por unos malos recuerdos.

Así que los dos saltaron y se agacharon y tejieron uno alrededor del otro cómo hacían rutinariamente, Heinz gritando y burlándose mientras Perry parloteaba y balanceaba los puños en respuesta. Habían estado haciendo aquello por más de una década, pero nunca pasaba de viejo, de alguna manera. Era cómodo en la misma manera en que lo era ir a casa, algo en lo que podía acomodarse, algo afable y familiar. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera se dejaban marcas durante las peleas; a pesar de todos los golpes o mordiscos que pudieran hacerse durante éstas, no existía realmente recelo o malas intenciones detrás de ello en lo absoluto. Había sido así por un largo tiempo, Perry ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue que comenzó a ser de esa manera. Heinz era su némesis, claro, el término había adquirido otras connotaciones en cuanto más cercanos se volvían, generalmente del tipo amistoso, Tal vez mucho más que eso.

No es que Perry dedicara mucho de su tiempo pensando en eso.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—preguntó Heinz cuando Perry se lanzó a uno de sus pies y se agarró de su zapato—¡Acabo de pulirlos hace poco, Perry el Ornitorrinco!¡Aléjate!—él sacudió su pierna, pero Perry se sostuvo con fuerza, llegando incluso a morderlo del cuero (el cual sabía terrible). Heinz levantó el pie para tratar de quitar a Perry de su pierna con sus manos, pero no fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás sobre su propia máquina, cambiando el objetivo y activando ésta al mismo tiempo. Cuando un sólo rayo cayó sobre la ciudad, Heinz se levantó dándole la espalda al Desarma-Inador, con su pie aún en el aire—Ahora mira lo que haz hecho, Perry el...

No pudo terminar la frase, Perry le había quitado el zapato, dejándolo caer al suelo, saliendo fuera de su alcance—¡¿Para qué fue eso?!—le gritó a su némesis—pudiste sólo haber preguntado...—nuevamente, Heinz había sido interrumpido, esta vez por su propio alarido de dolor al haber puesto su pie descalzo sobre el bloque de Lego que Perry le había lanzado a la cara antes. Volvió a levantar su pie para agarrarlo en una forma involuntaria de hacer algo contra el dolor, luego cayó otra vez pero sobre la barandilla del balcón de su apartamento antes de deslizarse al suelo. 

—¿Cómo pudiste, Perry el Ornitorrinco?—Heinz chilló, Perry golpeó el botón de autodestrucción con el zapato robado—Tú sabías que el Lego estaba ahí, ¡Lo hiciste completamente a propósito! 

Perry se alejó del Desarma-Inador antes de que éste explotara, aún con el zapato en mano. En realidad, había obtenido la idea de un recuerdo de Lawrence caminando descalzo sobre unos Legos no muchas semanas atrás, cuando los chicos habían encontrado una caja llena de legos en el ático y decidieron jugar con ellos en la sala. Lanzó el zapato al aire, soltando un gruñido lleno de satisfacción para hacerle saber a Heinz que, sí, lo había hecho con toda la intención del mundo.

Heinz se sentó y rodó los ojos—Oh, no seas tan presumido. Es bastante irrespetuoso, Perry el Ornitorrinco.

* * *

—¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?—preguntó Buford cuando el rayo que había caído se disipó en el aire después de golpear la cabeza del ornitorrinco gigante.

—No lo sé—respondió Phineas, ambos sorprendidos—, se veía bastante limpio; me pregunto de dónde vino. 

Fue distraído de su búsqueda sobre el lugar de origen del rayo cuando Isabella llamó su atención tocándole del hombro, Phineas mantuvo la mirada sobre el horizonte antes de dirigirla a Isabella, esperando que ella supiera de dónde había venido. Sin embargo, ella lucía más alarmada que que emocionada, y cuando señaló hacia la escultura con su mano temblorosa, Phineas supo el porqué de su alarmante mirada.

La escultura estaba sacudiéndose, los tornillos y pernos estaban saliéndose de sus lugares, cayendo sin más al suelo. Las partes que habían sido soldadas con anterioridad estaban temblando, desarmandose de alguna manera por completo, piezas fundidas y demás. Los alambres y mallas que le habían agregado a la cara y cola estaban desmoronándose de igual forma. La escultura completa estaba a nada de colapsar sobre sí misma, siendo que había estado completamente estable sólo _segundos_ antes.

El mundo se ralentizó para los cuatro chicos, retirándose de donde estaban trabajando, acercándose el uno al otro y alejándose del ornitorrinco lo más que pudiesen. Por un momento parecía ser otra extraña manera en que sus creaciones se desvanecían, incluso si ni siquiera estaba completa; Lo que sea que fuera, siempre se aseguraba de que sus proyectos desaparecieran una vez que estos eran activados. Sin embargo, cuando Phineas dio un vistazo rápido a sus amigos, supo de inmediato que la rutina, aquella que sólo estaría ahí, presente, con Ferb al lado suyo, había desaparecido. Buford, Baljeet e Isabella le regresaron la mirada, casi en cámara lenta, dándose cuenta de lo mismo.

Phineas fue el primero en gritar el nombre de su hermano sobre el estrepitosos sonido del metal cayendo y chocando. Una corriente llena de terror le recorrió el cuerpo en una milésima de segundo, la respiración acelerada y gotas de sudor frío haciéndose presentes; sus amigos se unieron a él, gritando el nombre de su querido hermano Ferb a todo pulmón. Nada de eso parecía ser real, especialmente su propia voz, llorando por Ferb, intentando de manera desesperada y temerosa que sus piernas le respondieran para poder ir por su hermano antes de que todo se desmoronara por completo.

Ferb miró por la abertura por la que se había deslizado al interior de la escultura, intentando caminar a través de ella mientras sus amigos gritaban por él. La manera en la que sus voces sonaban hacían que su corazón latiera de una manera extraña, como si lo tuviera en la garganta, amenazando con asfixiarlo. Él sabía que algo horrible había sucedido. La luz del sol en el exterior se reflejó por los orificios del marco e iluminó a Phineas, quien se estaba moviendo hacia la base en un frenesí. Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, Phineas lucía aterrado y desesperado. Ferb intentó acercarse a él, casi saliendo de las sombras dentro de la escultura , pero terminó por retroceder un paso cuando un cerrojo particularmente pesado cayó sobre su cabeza.

Levantó la mirada en el exacto momento en el que todo colapsó. 

* * *

Perry raramente consideraba qué sucedía cuando los inventos de Heinz eran activados durante sus peleas. Sólo habían sido unas cuantas veces en que el resultado lo había afectado de manera directa, pero usualmente era algo inofensivo o bajo la jurisdicción de otro agente. A veces caía en cuenta en que todas las cosas que los chicos creaban desaparecían gracias a lo que Heinz o sus máquinas habían hecho, pero aquello sólo ocurría de vez en cuando, en serio. La idea de que sus dos vidas chocaban de esa forma era extraña; pero en cuanto llegaba a casa, Perry prefería dejar a Heinz y todos los pensamientos relacionados fuera de su mente.

Aún así, mientras conducía su motocicleta hacia los suburbios de Danville, consideró brevemente de lo que era capaz el Desarma-Inador y qué pudo haber hecho. El comentario de Heinz sobre no querer mutilar a alguien le vino a la mente, pero rápidamente lo sacó de su cabeza. La gente en Danville no era _mutilada_. Alguna vieja construcción que había sido programado para ser demolido probablemente había sido golpeado por el rayo, salvando a los trabajadores de todo el proceso y haciendo algo benéfico para Roger de igual manera. Así era como trabajaban las cosas.

Perry repitió aquello en su mente varias veces en un intento desesperado de ahogar su creciente sensación de temor en lo profundo de sus entrañas. Él usualmente no era el tipo de ornitorrinco paranóico. Y de alguna manera, eso lo hacía sentir aún peor. 

* * *

Phineas levantó su brazo, poniéndolo frente a sus ojos para protegerse de la nube de polvo que había creado y los pequeños pedazos de metal que aún caían de la escultura al haberse derrumbado. Cuando el polvo se dispersó un poco, bajó su brazo y trató de mirar entre éste, esperanzado con que en cualquier momento, Ferb se levantaría del montón de chatarra que había caído sobre él, sano y salvo, tal vez con uno que otro rasguño, pero él estaría ahí.

Ese momento nunca llegó.

—¿Ferb?—su voz era suave, tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero aún así pudiendo notarse su temor, el miedo, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, para que obtuviera una contestación, una que nunca se hizo oír.

Isabella fue la primera en dar un paso hacia adelante, acercándose para poner su mano sobre el hombro de Phineas. Ella se encontraba en shock al igual que todos. Ella necesitaba estar ahí para él, lo sabía perfectamente, incluso aunque estuviera en la misma posición que Phineas, esperando que Ferb se encontrara bien. Tenía que estarlo. Ellos siempre estaban bien al final de todo, ¿no era así?

Sus dedos estuvieron a centímetros de distancia de Phineas cuando él comenzó a temblar, retrayendo su propia mano en cuanto él soltó un grito.

—_¡FERB! _

Y de la nada, él ya se había ido, corriendo hacia el metal chatarra, dándole la menor importancia a todos esos bordes y puntas afiladas que sobresalían peligrosamente. Sus amigos sólo podían observar con un terror que los había dejado atónitos con él acercándose cada vez más y más a la zona donde habían visto a Ferb antes de que todo se derrumbara, quitando y pateando las partes que se encontraban a su paso contra él mismo, sólo logrando crear heridas a cada paso que daba—Ferb, ¿puedes escucharme?—suplicó Phineas, quitando algunos pedazos de chatarra de su camino con uno de sus pies, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del corte profundo e irregular que le atravesó por el el muslo—¿Estás ahí? ¡Ya voy, Ferb! ¡Vas a estar bien!—al intentar seguir avanzando, parte de una de las mangas de su suéter se enganchó en un pedazo de metal, quitando de manera bruta e inmediata el enganche; para unos segundos después, el nuevo agujero en su manga estaba completamente empapado de su sangre. 

Isabella no podía tolerar verlo así, tan fuera de sí mismo, sin importarle las heridas que pudiera causarse a sí ahí—¡Phineas, _detente_!—gritó, con lágrimas surcando su rostro—¡Te estás lastimando! ¡Por favor, _para_!

Él continuó como si no pudiese escuchar los gritos de Isabella detrás suyo, quitando todo el metal que se interpusiera frente a él para impedirle llegar al fondo del montón de escombros. Sus ojos estaban completamente centrados en lo que sea que estuviese frente suyo, sus dientes apretados y mandíbula temblorosa eran evidencia del pánico que le había consumido. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor y la suciedad que había dejado la nube de polvo ante el derrumbe, cayendo constantemente por su rostro, goteando de su nariz y mentón. Era como si hubiera excluido a sus amigos y al mundo de su propia cabeza, dejándola con una única cosa como objetivo, y eso era recuperar a su hermano de debajo de todos esos restos de metal.

Isabella volvió la mirada entre Buford y Baljeet, sus ojos les pedían a gritos frenéticos y suplicantes que hicieran cualquier cosa. Baljeet intentó responder, moverse, o hacer algo, pero se encontró a sí mismo en un punto donde no podía decidir qué hacer ante todo lo que había sucedido en prácticamente minutos. Se encontraba abrumado, asustado, sólo viéndose capaz de cerrar sus manos en puños fuertemente, con sus uñas enterrándose en la palma de sus manos. 

Buford miró a Isabella, luego a Baljeet, después los brazos temblorosos de Baljeet. Miró hacia adelante, Isabella estuvo a punto de hablar, pero para ese momento Buford ya se estaba moviendo en dirección a Phineas para intentar alejarlo a la fuerza. Eso era para lo que era bueno, la fuerza bruta. Él no necesitaba pensar sobre ello, él sólo tenía que hacerlo. Él era el tipo grande, el músculo. Él tenía que proteger a sus amigos.

Él estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia cuando Phineas de repente dejó escapar un fuerte y eufórico grito—_¡Ferb!_ ¡Te veo!—exclamó, sus labios temblorosos estirándose lo más posible en una sonrisa. Buford dio un paso atrás por el susto, e Isabella se movió a su lado, pero para ese momento Phineas ya había desaparecido casi por completo detrás de la pared de metal chatarra que había levantado entre él y sus amigos—¡Oh Ferb, todo va a estar bien! ¡Aguanta ahí!

Por un sólo segundo, la posibilidad de que todo estaría bien volvió de nuevo. Sería una historia de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, una que agregarían a la larga lista de experiencia de Phineas y Ferb. Sus vida volvería a la normalidad. Ellos estarían bien.

Entonces, Phineas se levantó, sosteniendo a Ferb en sus brazos, y en aquel momento, la posibilidad había sido completamente destruída ante cómo todo aconteció completamente mal. Phineas estaba sonriendo, riendo, aún cuando su rostro estaba manchado con sangre.

La sangre de su hermano, de Ferb.

Isabella tapó su boca ante un chillido ahogado con una de sus manos, la otra fue directo al estómago. Buford se encontró incapaz de seguir mirando, volteando su rostro hacia Isabella, luego, su mirada se dirigió a Baljeet, quien tenía ambas manos sobre su boca, con sus piernas temblando excesivamente, como si en cualquier momento fuese a caer sobre sus rodillas. Buford quería ayudarlos a ambos, quería acercarlos a él y mantenerlos seguros. Aún así, le era difícil encontrar un forma de hacer lo que su cabeza le pedía a gritos con toda esa distancia que existía entre ellos, como si su mente se negara por completo a avanzar unos cuantos pasos para solucionar las cosas. Inseguro de sí mismo, tan sólo se pudo permitir poner su mano sobre el hombro de Isabella, haciendo una mueca, llena de disgusto y miedo, cuando Phineas rió nuevamente e Isabella dejó escapar un sollozo pequeño y silencioso. 

Phineas había tratado de poner a Ferb lo más alto que pudo, pero Ferb siempre había sido más alto que él, su pierna derecha se arrastró a través de los pedazos de metal chatarra cuando Phineas trató de llevarlo hacia una zona libre en el patio. Su pierna izquierda había sido desmembrada desde la rodilla, la piel y los músculos habían sido arrancados hasta el hueso, tanto que no había pierna que arrastras en lo absoluto. Su brazo derecho parecía ser el mismo caso por lo mucho que se balanceaba a la par de los movimientos de Phineas, parecía que el metal había querido cercenar desde su hombro derecho hacia abajo hasta llegar a su pie izquierdo; la herida más grande parecía extenderse por todo ese camino. Cuando Phineas se arrodilló sobre el pasto (haciendo obvios sus intentos de precaución), lo que sea que mantenía el brazo unido a Ferb pareció rendirse, cayendo así de su cuerpo, golpeando el pasto cerca de la piernas de Phineas, salpicando un poco de sangre. 

—Está bien, Ferb—dijo Phineas, con sus labios temblando mientras mantenía a su hermano acunado, abrazado—, vas a estar bien, te arreglaremos de inmediato. Sólo aguanta—. Estaba viendo directamente al rostro de Ferb mientras hablaba, aunque su hermano en realidad no podía verlo. Phineas no dio una respuesta normal a toda esa piel desgarrada, a la boca abierta con restos de sangre en ella, al ojo a medio cerrar completamente opaco y sin vida, y al pedazo de metal sobresaliendo del ojo izquierdo. Phineas estaba hablando como si Ferb le estuviera devolviendo la mirada, golpeado y con un poco de sangre alrededor de heridas pequeñas, pero aliviado de seguir con vida, tan aliviado como lo estaba Phineas por haberlo rescatado.

—Phineas...—Isabella trató de formular algo, cualquier cosa, pero su mano seguía sobre su boca, impidiéndole decir algo al igual que su cuerpo entero. 

De la nada, pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta de que sus amigos seguían ahí en cuanto giró su cabeza en su dirección, con sus ojos fijos directamente en ellos, brillantes y salvajes, llenos de pánico—¡Llamen a una ambulancia!—gritó, con una pizca de frustración en su tono de voz—¡Hay botiquines en el cobertizo, traigan algunos!¡Hagan _algo!_

Su voz se quebró en cuanto dijo la última palabra, como si estuviera a punto de perder su compostura y volver a la realidad. Pero no fue así. 

Sus amigos se quedaron estáticos, sin moverse de donde estaban, mirando a Phineas en distintos grados de horror e incredulidad. Fue Buford el que habló, dudando y con voz temblorosa—No hay... No hay nada que podamos hacer, Phineas. Él está....

Sangre le recorrió el brazo a Phineas, la suya propia y la de Ferb mezcladas por completo, bajando en líneas irregulares, goteando y manchando el pasto. Había mucha sangre. Demasiada.

—Él estará bien—respondió Phineas sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Isabella no pudo soportarlo más, rompiendo en llanto, uno tan fuerte que casi logra hacerla caer. Aún cuando Buford no tardó mucho en acercarse a ella para tratar de calmarla, ya estaba a punto de caer por sus piernas temblorosas, abrumada por la cantidad de cosas horrendas que estaban sucediendo. Que Isabella se quebrara de esa forma había causado que Baljeet también llorara, no tan alto o tan fuerte, pero lloró de todos modos, aún siendo incapaz de lograr que su cuerpo se moviera para acercarse a sus amigos. 

Su llanto pareció llevar a Phineas al pánico, logrando que gritara—¡Detente!—exclamó—¡Él estará _bien!_—parecía estar listo para levantarse y sacar a todos de sus pensamientos sin sentido, pero el peso de Ferb era demasiado sobre sus brazos y piernas. En su lugar, abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano—¡Dejen de llorar! Yo necesito-... ¡él necesita nuestra _ayuda!_—se estremeció con la fuerza de sus propias palabras, Ferb se tambaleó en sus brazos, causando que la sangre lo manchara aún más. Phineas podría sentir la sangre recorrerle los dedos, haciendo que las palmas de sus manos se volvieran pegajosas, escurridizas, pero no era nada de lo que debía preocuparse, nada que temer.

—_¡Puedo arreglarlo! _

Phineas se echó para atrás, casi como si se estuviera retractando de lo que había dicho con su cuerpo. Buford lo estaba mirando, temeroso, enojado y desesperado, todo combinado en una sola mirada, Phineas sólo pudo mirarle de vuelta sorprendido. Luego, miró nuevamente a Ferb, buscando algo en su rostro que tuviera sentido en lo profundo de su mente. El ojo restante de Ferb nunca se encontró con los suyos.

—... Puedo arreglarlo—repitió Phineas, con su voz sonando ahogada entre el mar de gritos de terror por parte de Isabella y los lamentos de Baljeet—. Yo puedo... yo puedo arreglarlo. 

Buford se encontró lo suficientemente desafortunado de ver la hórrida sonrisa a través del rostro de Phineas mientras miraba el cuerpo sobre sus brazos.

* * *

Lawrence había sido el que llevó a Phineas, pateando y gritando a pesar de sus heridas, a los paramédicos que lo estaban esperando, los cuales habían llegado a la escena un tiempo atrás. Mientras ellos situaban a su otro hijo en una bolsa para cadáveres, él ayudó a sostener a Phineas aún cuando le estaba gritando a todo y a todos a su alrededor que lo dejaran ir y que dejaran de tocar a Ferb. Lawrence se encontró con la mirada de Phineas, suplicante y en llanto, cuando le dijo:—¡Papá, no dejes que se lleven a Ferb! 

Buford, Isabella y Baljeet habían sido interrogados brevemente sobre los hechos antes de poder irse a casa, y luego estaba Candace, en un breve descanso de la universidad en el momento equivocado, respondiendo preguntas siendo que había sido ella quien había llamado al 911 al haber escuchado a Phineas gritar desde el patio. Todo lo que pudo contestar fue que ellos habían construído un tipo de proyecto de una escultura que se había desmoronado, y sí, sus hermanos realmente construyeron eso sin el equipo o la protección adecuadas, y no, ellos no eran muy jóvenes para hacer ese tipo de cosas, ellos tienen creando ese tipo de cosas casi toda su vida. Ella apenas había logrado mantener la compostura durante las preguntas, finalmente había podido soltar en llanto cuando toda la atención se dirigió nuevamente a Phineas, quien necesitaba ser transportado en una ambulancia al hospital. Terminó sollozando en los brazos de su madre, inhábil de responder cuando le preguntaron si vendría con ellos. En última instancia, Lawrence había accedido a ir, con la seguridad de que su esposa e hija irían pronto.

—Sólo necesitan tiempo para prepararse.—soltó, aturdido y sin emoción alguna en su voz, completamente neutral. 

Linda y Candace se sentaron en los escalones de la puerta principal, observando cómo la ambulancia se alejaba, sosteniéndose la una a la otra, llorando. Algunos vecinos curiosos se habían acercado alrededor del lugar por todo el ruido, aún en la distancia, no sabían qué hacer o cómo responder. Algunos ni siquiera sabían qué había sucedido con exactitud, sólo habían preguntado a otros entre murmullos si tenía algo que ver con los Flynn-Fletcher, quienes siempre estaban en medio de algo extraño o loco. 

—Debí de haberte escuchado—expresó linda entre el llanto—, lo siento tanto Candace, debí de haberte creído... 

Candace ni siquiera podía pensar en una respuesta. Había esperado por tanto tiempo para que su madre le creyera, pero _esto_... Esto era demasiado. Era una pesadilla, no una victoria; una parte de ella deseó que su madre no se hubiera disculpado en lo absoluto. Limpió sus lágrimas, tratando de decir que estaba bien, luego notaron que ya no estaban solas, decidiendo concentrarse en eso.

—Oh Perry, ahí estás—dijo Candace al momento de levantarlo del suelo y abrazarlo fuertemente contra su mejilla—, oh, Perry... 

Abrazado contra la tela de su sudadera, con su cara medio oculta por el cabello de Candace, Perry miró en dirección a la calle por donde la ambulancia se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También pueden encontrar el fic en Wattpad, en el perfil con el mismo nombre de usuario, Keeryd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un mundo pequeño.

El costo del funeral fue un problema que tal como llegó, se fue. Si bien no eran la familia más rica, los Flynn-Fletcher estaban _bien _económicamente, y tenían bien cubiertos, hasta de sobra, los gastos para una ocasión como lo era esta. Una ocasión con familiares volando hasta ahí, amigos de todo el mundo reuniéndose... fue un evento demasiado abrumador de organizar, y no era algo en lo que quisieran concentrarse mucho más allá de lo absolutamente necesario. No cuando las cosas más importantes estaban a la mano.

Lawrence estaba completamente hundido en la histeria por la pérdida de su pequeño niño. Linda era distante, sus nervios eran bastante notorios, siempre ocupándose en cosas triviales para evitar darle la cara a la horrenda realidad del asunto. Candace se encontraba devastada por su propia incapacidad para poder proteger a su hermano y revelar la verdad sobre lo que hacían sus hermanos antes de que fuese tan tarde. Phineas era quieto, indiferente, siempre en el piso de arriba, encerrado en su habitación, murmurando a sí mismo lo que pudo haber sido y lo que sería sí. Y Perry, el pequeño ornitorrinco doméstico que no hacía gran cosa, había caído en una profunda depresión, parecía que había perdido toda la voluntad para seguir viviendo. Sus excursiones casuales a quién sabe dios donde habían cesado abruptamente, y con cada día más cerca del funeral, él podía ser encontrado tirado en su canasta con el aspecto de un animal que quizá tenía su verdadera edad, en vez de un ser científicamente alterado para vivir durante más décadas de lo debido.

Había momentos en los que lograban reunirse (para comer, recibir nuevas noticias) y en todas esas veces era Phineas el que hablaba primero. Él se dirigía a ellos con ojos cansados y amplios, su voz en un tono curioso, suave y rebosante de una falsa inocencia perteneciente a un niño roto por dentro.

—¿Está siendo cuidado? ¿están manteniéndolo preservado?¿Lo están tratando bien?

Ellos lo mantenían tranquilo. Le decían cosas que ellos no querían decir, sobre cómo él estaba bien, probablemente luciendo como si tan sólo estuviese dormido. Ellos se aseguraban de que Phineas estuviese satisfecho con sus respuestas antes de volver a sus otros asuntos.

Las preguntas encajaban, de alguna manera, en la terrorífica realidad a la que habían sido sumergidos. ¿Cómo lo hubieran sabido? en su dolor, ¿cómo hubieran podido ver su descenso a la locura? Las extrañas preguntas aleatorias sobre el estado del cadáver de Ferb habían sido tomadas más como un bizarro mecanismo de defensa ante la pérdida... no como una señal, un presagio, de su decisión final. 

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Phineas no los hubiera convencido de que un entierro era completamente necesario, podría haber terminado en una caja de madera sobre el manto. Tal vez arce, o roble, como su árbol. Una foto en un pequeño marco en la parte frontal hubiera quedado bien. Podría ser la foto de su graduación... o una de él y sus amigos. Su familia 

Podría haber _terminado_ así.

* * *

—¿Perry el Ornitorrinco?¿qué haces aquí? 

Esa era la última voz que quería escuchar en ese momento, el último hombre que quería a enfrentar. Su pelaje se erizó con tan sólo escucharle.

Perry apartó la mirada de su traste de agua e hizo contacto visual por unos breves momentos. Heinz era muy inconsciente, aún después de tantos años, los apellidos "Flynn-Fletcher" seguían sin hacerle reaccionar. Claro, ya reconocía el sombrero de su némesis, ¿pero recordar su familia? Nunca. Como si realmente hubiera tenido posibilidades de hacerlo... fuera de de los pequeños encuentros con Carl y Monograma a lo largo de los años.

Perry bajó su cabeza de nuevo y miró el agua. Estaba sucia y llena de restos de comida de la mesa de bufé encima, el reflejo que vio dentro fue de una criatura que no logró reconocer, algo retorcido por la rabia, el dolor y el tiempo. Él odiaba mirarle pero estaba asustado de alejar la mirada y que saltara y lo atrapara. 

Heinz vaciló un poco, confundido, luego tomó un aperitivo de la mesa y lo mordisqueó—No tienes tu sombrero, así que... no fue por mí, ¿tú conocías a este chico? 

Perry apartó la mirada del traste y observó el pavimento, dejando al "él" del agua devorarlo, ¿qué importaba ya?

Aún inconsciente, Heinz continuó—Roger sí, un poco. Él decidió que quería venir hoy y dar un gran discurso, de todo. 

Perry sintió cómo su estómago se contrajo ante la mención del Alcalde. Si Heinz estaba ahí por Roger... él intentaría arruinar las cosas de alguna manera. Esa era la manera en las cosas siempre sucedían, la manera en la que habían estado desde el inicio. Él había venido a arruinar el funeral para difamar a su hermano y hacerlo ver, de alguna forma, como un tipo de monstruo. Furioso e indignado por la idea, Perry saltó al pie de Heinz y le mostró sus dientes en señal de amenaza, su cuerpo entero vibró al compás de su gruñido. 

Heinz lo miró sorprendido, con su aperitivo casi soltándose del agarre de sus dedos.

—Acaso... ¿acaso dije algo malo?—Heinz parecía estar a punto de escapar, completamente acostumbrado a los ánimos violentos de su némesis pero no preparado para una batalla en ese momento, pero lentamente se dio cuenta de la expresión de Perry, completamente indignada. Puso sus pies firmes y una de sus manos hecha puño sobre su cadera—¡No voy a _arruinar un funeral_! Honestamente, Perry el Ornitorrinco, soy _malo_, ¡pero no soy _tan_ malo!

Perry continuó temblando y gruñendo como un perro furioso mientras que toda la furia que había mantenido estancada dentro de sí se quemaba en sus entrañas como un fuego emergente. Aquello era _completamente_ por Heinz. Por esa... esa _horrible_ invención que él había creado, la que Perry había disparado...

Y aún así... hubiera golpeado _otra cosa_ si ellos _no hubieran _peleado, algo más adecuado a los disgustos de Heinz. Si Perry tan sólo hubiera tratado el arma como otro de los inadores y no hubiera saltado sobre ella...

Entonces, la ira había desaparecido, tal cual como había llegado. Perry no se recostó hasta que sus pies parecieron derretirse en el suelo. 

Heinz terminó de comer el aperitivo con mordiscos lentos, con sus ojos sobre sus némesis todo el tiempo. Cuando no había nada más en sus manos, se arrodilló para que estuvieran a una altura cómoda para ambos, él y Perry. El esfuerzo por el movimiento lo estaba atormentando, y sus rodillas crujieron en protesta cuando él puso sus manos sobre ellas. 

—Tú... tú _conociste _al chico, ¿no es así? 

Subió la mirada, con sólo sus ojos moviéndose, dejando todo cuerpo en la misma posición, en aquel momento se sintió de lo más lamentable de lo que en su vida había llegado a experimentar. 

Con un suspiro predecesor, Heinz se sentó a un lado de su amigo (por mucho que lo negara, en realidad _era_ la única palabra que llegaba a describir a Perry en su vida), inconscientemente o intencionalmente ignorando a las demás personas que intentaran acercarse por un aperitivo a la mesa de bufé. Él estaba más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, su memoria en particular. ¿De dónde conocía él el nombre de _Ferb Fletcher,_ y cómo estaba relacionado con Perry? El nombre había encendido algo en su cerebro ciertamente cuando lo escuchó... asumió que era por la conexión que tenía con Roger, nada más. 

El tiempo pasó con lentitud hasta que una figura se acercó a ellos, una silueta rígida, contrapuesta a las nubes llenas de lamentos de una familia vestida de pies a cabeza de un luto negro y triste. 

—Oh, ahí estás Perry, ¿él es tu amigo? 

Heinz miró directamente al rostro cansado de un chico demasiado joven para tal pérdida. Él sabía que ese muchacho pertenecía a la familia de Perry, la manera en que había mencionado el nombre de su némesis le hizo saberlo. Ocurrió para él, como muchas otras veces en el pasado, que podría usar esa oportunidad para destruir por completo a Perry. Unas cuantas elecciones de palabras podrían desatar todo. 

Pero nuevamente, "némesis" era realmente sólo una palabra descriptiva del trabajo, "amigo" era una palabra más apta para Perry en ese punto. Y los amigos no arruinan la vida del otro. 

—Perry, ¿eh? Creo que es un buen nombre para cualquier ornitorrinco. 

El joven sonrió de manera tensa. 

—Soy Heinz Doofenshmirtz—se presentó mientras se levantaba del suelo y limpiaba la tierra de sus pantalones—, el hermano del Alcalde. 

—Phineas—respondió de igual manera el muchacho, extendiendo su mano por un apretón—, el hermano del chico muerto. 

—... Oh—Heinz apretó la mano del chico de manera gentil, pensando que tal vez podría quebrarse—. Lo... lo siento, uh-. 

—No lo sienta, no es como si usted lo hubiera matado. 

Cuando Perry se encogió ante la sombría respuesta, Phineas pareció tomarlo como una petición por afecto, levantándolo del suelo para llevarlo a sus brazos rápidamente. Era bastante raro para Heinz ver a Perry ser tratado de esa manera... sólo ser levantado como un saco de papas. Él ni siquiera se había _resistido_. ¿Cuántas veces no había intentado Heinz levantar a su amigo para llevarlo a una repisa o asiento para que Perry le terminara alejando las manos? 

Phineas se giró sobre si mismo para irse sin más, como un _Adiós, fue un placer conocerlo_. Heinz asumió que podría seguirlo, y él lo hizo con avidez; él nunca pensó que llegaría a conocer a la familia de Perry. Incluso en tal sombrías circunstancias era bastante emocionante, ¡podría aprender tantas cosas!

—Entonces... esto podría sonar un poco insípido—soltó Heinz mientras caminaba detrás suyo, con sus manos tratando de palpar bolsillos que ni siquiera existían para lucir casual—, pero... ¿cómo fue que murió? Yo sólo, ya sabes, seguí a Roger... 

Phineas se tropezó sobre sus propios pies, deteniéndose abruptamente, abrazando a Perry contra su pecho como si alguien tratara de arrebatárselo de sus brazos. En el silencio, Heinz pudo escuchar a los nativos ingleses hablando entre ellos, pudo escucharlos llorar mientras colocaban pequeños recuerdos u objetos alrededor del ataúd negro. El último funeral en el que había estado ni siquiera se acercaba a lo deprimente que era éste. A decir verdad, su padre no fue un hombre muy querido. 

La mirada de Heinz cayó sobre Perry, quien estaba mirando a su dueño con tal miedo. Perry el ornitorrinco... asustado. Era algo surrealista.

—Nosotros estábamos... creando una escultura—respondió Phineas después de un rato. Mientras se enderezaba, sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa extraña que traía a la luz un poco de lo que ocultaba en lo profundo de su mente—hecha de chatarra. Todo iba bien... casi la terminábamos...—acarició la cabeza de Perry un poco brusco, mirando hacia otro lado, directamente a la multitud alrededor del cementerio—entonces este... _rayo_, creo... voló sobre nosotros... golpeando la escultura mientras que él revisaba el interior... 

Los ojos de Heinz se dilataron un poco, con sus cejas sobresaltándose en alarma. Su corazón, algo decaído que sólo había resurgido antes por Vanessa y otros más que prefería no nombrar, se hundió entre sus entrañas, doliendo en su pecho. 

—... entonces, se desmoronó—dijo Phineas—, sólo así, de la nada. Todo se deshizo y cayó encima de él y... 

Perry miró a Heinz. Era una mirada fría, pero llena de tristeza también, y Heinz sabía el porqué. Oh, en ese preciso momento él _supo_. Y a pesar de toda la maldad que él había causado y que continuaría haciendo, aquello era demasiado. Él quería poder, respeto y miedo... ¿pero _muerte_?¿la destrucción de la inocencia en aquellos oscuros ojos azules? ¿el sufrimiento infligido a uno de sus únicos amigos? La máquina estaba hecha para demoler unas cuantas estatuas de manera inofensiva, no eso, _nunca_ eso... 

—Eso... eso es horrible. 

—Aún no sabemos cómo sucedió.—susurró Phineas, sus labios temblando mientras hablaba. Las paredes que había construido en su interior para que todo esto no le afectara, finalmente se habían derrumbado. 

Sin ninguna otra palabra, Heinz extendió sus manos y abrazó al chico. Phineas colapsó en los brazos de Heinz, sollozando, murmurando cosas sin sentido en la solapa de el mejor (y único) traje Heinz. En un momento, dejó de ser Phineas y _comenzó a ser Vanessa_, llorando con su mejor vestido puesto, tan asustada y molesta que no se resistió cuando su padre la abrazó. Heinz podía sentir las lágrimas en sus propios ojos. El dolor que él vio... el dolor que él mismo habían causado, aún si había sido involuntario... era demasiado para soportar. 

Perry gruñó en alteración, moviéndose en un intento de liberarse a sí mismo del espacio entre ellos. 

—Gracias—soltó Phineas en un débil murmuro, alejándose del abrazo de Heinz—y lo siento, pensé que... pensé que lo tenía bajo control.—limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con una de sus manos, con un brazo aún sosteniendo a Perry, quien estaba confundido y mirando a Heinz, queriendo respuestas. 

Heinz negó con su cabeza—No, no te disculpes. Tú... tú pasaste por algo traumatizante. Es esperado que reacciones de esa forma, en todo caso.

—Oh, por supuesto. Claro...—la extraña sonrisa había regresado con venganza—pero todo estará bien pronto. 

Los invitados comenzaron a tomar sus asientos cuando el Alcalde Doofenshmirtz se acercó al ataúd, con unas cuantas hojas en su mano. Habló en un tono de voz apagado para los padres en luto, quienes se sostenían el uno al otro a un lado del podio, y mientras la conversación seguía su curso, podían verse más y más enojados. Su hija no tardó en unirse a ellos para calmarlos un poco; su estabilidad era menos cuestionable, pero su duelo seguía siendo el mismo que el de los adultos junto a ella.

—No vas a suicidarte, ¿verdad?—preguntó Heinz, en un murmuro conmocionado. 

Perry miró hacia arriba, Phineas tan sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Eso no resolvería nada en lo absoluto. 

Roger se alejó, tomando su posición en el podio con los papeles de su discurso puestos para ser fácilmente leídos. Después de una breve revisión de su discurso, levantó su mirada en dirección a la multitud, aclarando su garganta. Había sido su forma de demandar atención, y como siempre, había logrado su propósito. 

Heinz posó su mano sobre el hombro de Phineas y caminó junto a él hasta que llegaron al asiento de Heinz, el cual estaba oculto hasta atrás, así nadie tendría que ver lo que el Alcalde tenía por hermano. Confundido, Phineas se detuvo ahí, con todos los ojos presentes sobre él esperando a que se uniera a su familia al frente. Él era inconsciente de aquello como siempre, con toda su atención puesta en Heinz cuando él se encorvó en su silla, acomodándose. 

—Ve a tu asiento, muchacho—dijo Heinz—, te están esperando. 

Phineas abrió su boca, cerrándola segundos después, frunciéndole el ceño a la gente que lo miraba. Aún así, sus ojos nunca se alejaron de él. 

_Si Ferb estuviera aquí, él entendería..._

—Te quedarás aquí con el señor Doofenshmirtz—le dijo Phineas a Perry, quién no se resistió en lo absoluto ante lo dicho por su dueño, acomodándose en regazo de su némesis. Meramente le dedicó una mirada gentil antes de acostarse en esas huesudas piernas. No era de las mejores situaciones para él, seguía aún muy enojado, pero entendía las intenciones de Phineas y le seguiría el juego. 

Phineas extendió su mano, un poco inestable, y Heinz la estrechó con un agarre tembloroso. Aquello no era un saludo; había sido un abrazo, una promesa silenciosa, una gentil seguridad. De un científico roto a otro. 

La mano de Phineas se deslizó de los dedos de Heinz, rompiendo el agarre, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su lugar al frente.

—Es un buen chico—dijo Heinz con una sonrisa, Perry tan sólo gruñó en respuesta. 

Con todos ya en sus lugares, Roger miró una vez más su discurso rápidamente antes de ver al frente. Cuando comenzó a hablar, su voz se extendió por todo el cementerio, resonando en las piedras de las tumbas. 

—Amigos míos, estamos aquí reunidos para despedir en paz a una de las más brillantes mentes que Danville jamás haya conocido. Tal vez, una de las más brillantes mentes que el _mundo_ jamás haya conocido.

Se detuvo, observando las reacciones, para después continuar con solemnidad. 

—Ferb Fletcher era un pequeño niño de nueve años cuando lo conocí hace diez años. No fue un encuentro que te cambia la vida; lo conocí a él y a su hermano por coincidencia, y aprendí, en nuestro poco tiempo juntos, que ellos eran jóvenes inventores y soñadores. En la década pasada vi y esto ser probado una y otra vez—continuó—. Ferb y su hermano, Phineas, han sido la clave de que nuestra ciudad sea así de maravillosa. No puedo si contar la cantidad de veces que ellos se presentaron en mi oficina, llenos de ideas brillantes, arreglando los problemas que ni siquiera yo pude resolver. 

Roger observó a la multitud ante él, lleno de familia de ambos hermanos junto a personas que Phineas y Ferb habían conocido y ayudado durante los años. Entonces, continuó con confianza. 

—Lawrence y Ferb Fletcher nacieron en Inglaterra, para después migrar hasta aquí cuando Ferb era apenas un niño pequeño. Siendo un inmigrante, entiendo la vida que uno espera llevar y los retos que debe enfrentar. Y yo les digo, mis queridos amigos, que el joven Ferb era un verdadero americano. Él era un regalo lleno de espíritu e inteligencia, un hombre al que con gozo le hubiera entregado mi puesto como alcalde, si la oportunidad se hubiera dado—siguió con su discurso—. Así como nos hemos reunido aquí para recordar su vida, quiero que se sepa que el mundo es un lugar más oscuro y frío sin su presencia. Permitámonos llorar por la vida que ha sido perdida... y por las vidas que serán cambiadas para siempre con su partida. Descansará en paz, eternamente, como una estrella brillante en el Cielo.

—Parece que fue alguien bastante genial—dijo Heinz asombrado, pero esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna; Perry había cubierto su cara con sus patas como si aquello pudiera detener el derrame de sus lágrimas, pero sólo caían, sin más, sobre el pantalón de Heinz.

Roger dejó el podio, subiendo en su lugar, entre lágrimas, Lawrence, quien describió a su hijo a la audiencia como si ellos no lo hubieran conocido antes. Linda fue después de él, compartiendo anécdotas y amor, atrapada en la seguridad de que él era su hijo tanto como Phineas. Candace habló después, temblando y llena de tristeza, sus labios se formaron en una sonrisa cansada cuando ella comenzó a recordar la vida que había sido perdida, la vida de la cual ella había tomado responsabilidad como la hermana mayor que era. 

Phineas no subió después de ella. La siguiente fue Isabella, luego Buford y Baljeet, y varios familiares extranjeros. Incluso Vanessa había ido a compartir unas pocas palabras sobre el excéntrico chico del cual ella se había encariñado. Heinz no tenía absoluta idea de aquella conexión, dejándolo completamente confundido. Pero el ornitorrinco en duelo que estaba en su regazo no quiso ofrecer explicación alguna. 

Mucha gente había decidido hablar sobre Ferb. Todos tenían una historia distinta que contar, una nueva visión que compartir, pero ninguno pudo ganarle al discurso final. Ese_ era _elde Phineas, quien subió al último, naturalmente, teniendo preparados, para la dolorosa ocasión, su proyector y ordenador portátil lleno de vídeos caseros. No tenía un papel en sus manos. Sin un guión. Como lo fue en toda su vida, habló libremente, sin rodeos. 

El viejo proyector zumbó cuando prendió por completo, arrojando después una imagen incolora a la pantalla delante del aparato. Fue algo bastante extraño para los que estaban reunidos ahí; por todas esas sofisticadas creaciones que los chicos construían como si nada, algo tan antiguo parecía innecesario . Para Phineas, hizo lo que se suponía que tendría que hacer. 

El primer vídeo fue del segundo día después de que Ferb había llegado a su casa. Su familia y amigos vieron a un pequeño niño siendo llamado por una voz tranquila al tiempo en que Phineas comenzó a hablar.

—Cuando tenía cuatro años de edad, mi mamá trajo a casa a un extraño junto a su hijo para conocernos a mi hermana y a mi. Ella nos dijo que el extraño era un nuevo amigo que había conocido, quien estaba comenzando a significar mucho para ella. Mi madre nos dijo que él y su hijo eran de otro país, que se habían mudado a los Estados Unidos porque necesitaban un nuevo hogar—prosiguió—. En el minuto en el que conocí a Ferb, supe que él iba a ser mi mejor amigo en el mundo. 

El torpe niño terminó por caer sobre su trasero, con un pequeño Phineas sentándose junto a él, entonces el vídeo terminó. El siguiente era sobre su primer día en la escuela primaria. Ambos vistiendo sus mejores ropas, tomados de las manos y despidiéndose con un ademán a la cámara. 

—Él no compartía este presentimiento, pero en pocas semanas nos hicimos muy cercanos. Para el momento en que nuestros padres se casaron, eramos inseparables, y no importó nunca qué sucediera, eso nunca cambió. Ferb y yo nos hicimos amigos cercanos, tal vez los _mejores_ amigos que el mundo jamás _ha visto._

Los miró, con sus ojos llenos de frialdad, con su lenguaje corporal casi inexistente y muy difícil de interpretar. En la pantalla, los dos chicos subieron al autobús y el corto terminó igualmente. El siguiente estaba situado en años siguientes, durante el primer gran verano. Ambos chicos de nueve años sostenían en sus manos un sofisticado artilugio, mostrándolo a la cámara con Candace en el fondo echando humos. 

—Hace diez años, durante las vacaciones de verano, Ferb y yo nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos dejando la vida pasar. Esto fue cuando decidimos adoptar la filosofía de _carpe diem_, que es el latín para aprovecha el día—Phineas sonrió ante aquello, una pequeña sonrisa irónica se formó la esquina de su boca—, o se podría decir que aprovecha el día es el español para carpe diem. 

Los chicos en la pantalla le estaban mostrando a su madre un increíble truco que Perry había aprendido, si lo pedían las suficientes veces, él se sentaría. Candace se notaba más que aburrida, parada detrás de ellos, con sus brazos cruzados. 

—Muchas veces a lo largo de nuestra vida, la gente le ha preguntado a Ferb el por qué detrás de ser un chico de pocas palabras. Nunca han recibido una buena respuesta. Y si la hay, nunca me la dijo. Mientras que el mundo tan sólo vio a un estoico, quieto niño, yo siempre vi un brillante y sarcástico que siempre tenía miles de cosas que decir si la ocasión se presentaba. Tal vez no le gustaba hablar con todas las personas, quién sabe, pero en privado, en la seguridad de nuestro cuarto, él se abría como una flor en primavera. Ferb me ha dicho cosas que se han quedado en mi cabeza por _años._ Él es un filósofo, un timador, una mente maestra, y un completo _tonto. _

Otro vídeo comenzó a reproducirse. Como adolescentes, tal vez en sus catorce años, Phineas y Ferb bailaban juntos en la sala, con su familia carcajeándose. 

—En pocas palabras, Ferb no es alguien para ser olvidado. Él no es alguien que sólo se _va. _

Más grandes ahora, quince, tal vez dieciséis. Ferb estaba acostado sobre un flotador en una alberca con un refresco en su mano. En algún lugar fuera de la cámara, se escuchó un grito lejano que se fue haciendo más y más cercano, y Ferb tan sólo subió la mirada en el momento exacto para ver la bala de cañón de Phineas en la piscina pública. Linda, la camarógrafa de excelencia, reía a carcajadas cuando Ferb cayó al agua con el refresco y todo. Phineas se estaba riendo como un loco cuando su hermano resurgió del agua con un rostro asesino. 

—Me _niego_ a que esto sea el final. No hay un final para Ferb. Para nosotros dos. No después de todos esos años y todas esas_ memorias. _No después de todo lo que hemos pasado. 

Era el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Ferb. Había demasiados regalos bastante caros alrededor suyo, apreciados y admirados a su vez. Después, Phineas apareció con una pequeña caja en papel regalo. Las expresiones de los familiares presentes demostraba sus expectativas, tenía que ser algo incomparable, algo impresionante. Al abrir la caja, lo único que encontró Ferb fue una llave inglesa con su nombre tallado en el mango de ésta. Y aún así... la mirada en su rostro decía que era el mejor regalo de todos. Los chicos se abrazaron entre un coro de "awww". 

—Este no es el final. 

El último vídeo terminó, tornando la pantalla en negro abruptamente. Phineas dejó su lugar en el podio, tomando su laptop en el camino. El proyector no era suyo, siendo abandonado cuando él regresó a su asiento.

No hubo palabras sobre su discurso. De hecho, difícilmente hubo palabras en lo absoluto; más allá de los susurros curiosos, la multitud presente estaba en silencio, tanto que la decisión de comenzar el entierro no fue verbal. 

Heinz se unió a Phineas en su asiento cuando Lawrence y Roger junto a otros hombres cargaron sobre sus hombros el ataúd, comenzando a caminar con ello. Él le entregó a Perry de regreso cuando Phineas se puso de pie, juntos mirando la procesión. Fue bastante extraño la manera en la que se encontrar, de todos los momentos... en el principio del fin.

Los tristes rayos solares se reflejaron sobre el cofre pulido antes de ser nuevamente bloqueados por las nubes. Heinz se encontró a sí mismo impresionado por la artesanía que era. Él no había visto muchos ataúdes en su vida, pero ese... sí que que era _algo. _Se preguntó a sí mismo cuánto pudo haber costado, y si eso era algo sobre lo que podría preguntar de una manera sútil. Dirigió su vista hacia Phineas para hacer el intento, pero una sola mirada hacia el rostro de su acompañante detuvo abruptamente las palabras en su garganta. 

El dolor, duelo de antes se había desvanecido. En su lugar, había algo... _siniestro_, algo calculador y _frío_.

El pastor contratado para la ocasión comenzó a hablar mientras el ataúd era dejado al nivel del suelo. Él habló de muchas cosas; del amor de Dios, el Cielo y la salvación... cosas que Heinz creyó muy _ausentes_ de la escena.

—Estás planeando algo, ¿no es así? 

La ausencia de Phineas de la tumba no fue pasada de largo; su hermana lo estaba mirando desde su lugar junto a sus padres, casi fulminándole cuando la tierra comenzó a caer sobre el ataúd de lo que alguna vez fue su otro hermano.

—Señor Doofenshmirtz, yo _siempre_ estoy planeando algo.

* * *

La noche era cálida, un poco pesada por las lluvias que venían. Phineas estaba vestido para la ocasión, como lo había estado para el funeral, sólo que esta vez, en lugar de un traje, era un impermeable y botas especiales para el agua. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y no iba a permitir que la lluvia o el lodo se interpusiera en su camino.

No había ningún artefacto sofisticado acompañándolo en su triste noche de Septiembre. Sólo había una pala y un largo carrito rojo, viejo por cierto, que había sacado del garaje. 

Un auto sería lo mejor, por su puesto, pero eso significaría encenderlo, alertando a toda su familia de su salida y de su regreso_._ Ellos probablemente le preguntarían dónde había estado, cuestionando qué era lo que había estado haciendo. El riesgo era demasiado. Bajo la capa de oscuridad se sentía mucho más seguro, especialmente con el carrito, recién aceitado, moviéndose silenciosamente detrás suyo. 

La caminata no fue larga, y el cementerio era un lugar fácil al cual ingresar. Danville era pequeño pueblo seguro, un lugar con poca seguridad porque era lo que todos encontraban necesario. Las entradas ni siquiera estaban cerradas con llave, simplemente estaban obstruidas. 

La pala resonaba contra las tumbas mientras Phineas pasaba a través de ellas, sin preocuparse sobre ser escuchado, pues sabía que nadie vigilaba el cementerio durante la noche. Él mismo había hecho su propio reconocimiento del lugar antes de llegar, siendo capaz avanzar entre el lugar como si él fuera el dueño del lugar. 

La tierra seguía desigual y suave sobre la tumba de Ferb. Phineas lo probó con un golpe de su pie sobre la misma, para después soltar el mango del carrito, tomar con ambas manos la pala y hundir la misma en la tierra, comenzando a cavar. 

Desenterrar el ataúd no era trabajo fácil. El agujero había sido llenado por _máquinas_ hechas para ese trabajo, y Phineas, aún decaído por el dolor emocional, más aparte no ser muy fuerte físicamente, era bastante inferior. Aquello no lo detuvo de igual manera. Su familia estaba ocupada en su propia tristeza. Entre las sombras de la noche, no vio ningún auto o adolescentes curiosos. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo... o al menos hasta que el sol saliera. Y esto era, claramente, una cuestión de tiempo; si esperaba demasiado, sus planes se hundirían por completo. 

—Les dije que podría arreglarte—se dijo a sí mismo mientras cavaba—, estaba histérico, claro, pero no estaba _mintiendo,_ ¿qué tipo de hermano sería si dejara que esto fuera el final de todo? 

La noche no le ofreció una respuesta. Después de años de la constante compañía de Ferb, él no esperaba una realmente. 

Phineas podía escuchar a los búhos ulular en la distancia, dándole más confianza; silenciosos e inteligentes, siempre le habían recordado a su hermano. Eran tan misteriosos e intocables, pero _él_ había sido capaz de tocar uno. Y pronto, él volvería a tocar a su maravillosa ave rapaz.

Sus brazos comenzaron a dolerle más y más conforme pasaban las horas. Ampollas empezaban a aparecerle en sus dedos, terminando por convertirse en burbujas asquerosas que explotaban, manchando de sangre el mango de madera de la pala. A Phineas no le preocupaba nada de eso en lo absoluto. El dolor era sólo una distracción. 

Al final, a pesar de el dolor, la sangre y la exhaustación, fue lo suficientemente competente como para abrir el ataúd por sí mismo. 

Mirar adentro del ataúd casi le quitaba el aliento. 

—Oh, Ferb... tan sólo _mírate_... tenemos tanto trabajo que hacer, ¿no es así? 

Tocó el rostro de Ferb con una de sus sangrientas, inmundas manos, con sus dedos trazando el camino de los puntos de sutura que mantenían el ojo izquierdo cerrado. Eso no serviría. Él necesitaba _dos _ojos funcionales. Sin mencionar un par de brazos y piernas funcionales de igual forma...

—Van a ser unas cuantas semanas bastante largas, ¿no crees, amigo?—preguntó Phineas con una pequeña risa. El pálido cadáver no ofreció respuesta. Nuevamente, no esperaba una. 

Mientras que él no era muy ancho o tonificado, Ferb _era_ alto, y tenía mucho más masa corporal. Phineas batalló un poco con el peso, pero terminó por lograr sacarlos a los dos fuera del hoyo en el tiempo debido. Con el mayor de los cuidados, posicionó a Ferb en el carrito lo mejor posible y luego regresó a la tumba, comenzando a rellenar el agujero. 

—Esto será más fácil—soltó, con una mueca de emoción—, es mucho menos agotador rellenar el hoyo, ¡especialmente sabiendo que te tengo de _regreso_! lo juro, Ferb, podría levantar _autos_ ahora mismo. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo, te has ido por tanto tiempo...

Un cuervo graznó desde algún lugar entre los árboles.

—Aunque claro, aún no has vuelto del todo—Phineas bajó su tono a uno más tranquilo—. Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar, pero no te preocupes Ferb, ¡estarás de pie nuevamente en muy poco! 

Se detuvo un momento en su tarea para ver el cuerpo de Ferb, sus labios se fruncieron. Después, volvió a la su labor—. Obviamente, vas a necesitar un nuevo pie...

Las nubes llenas de agua no pudieron soportar más. Mientras Phineas le hablaba a su hermano, las primeras gotas de agua salpicaron por el lugar, y ni un momento después se había convertido en una lluvia aguacero torrencial que convirtió la tierra de la tumba en fango. Siendo uno que nunca se detenía ante las negatividades, Phineas golpeó con su pie lo que había logrado regresar a la tumba antes de voltearse hacia el carrito y suspirar en leve molestia. 

—Hora de irnos, amigo—dijo—, ya hueles lo suficientemente mal, no te quiero más tiempo aquí afuera.—Chasqueó su lengua, poniéndose el gorro de su impermeable sobre su cabeza para después tomar el mango del carrito. Las llantas se atascaron una que otra vez en el lodo durante el camino, pero Phineas siempre lograba sacarlo. 

La pala chocó contra las tumbas de la misma forma que al principio. Era casi una misteriosa melodía, una canción sobre _ir a casa._

Phineas silbó mientras caminaba.

* * *


	4. Vivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces el amor supera al terror.

Había sido rápido.

El tiempo había pasado; qué tanto, qué poco, era algo desconocido para él. La mayoría de las cosas le eran desconocidas. Se había convertido en una sombra entre las franjas del universo, una solitaria consciencia que se desplazaba por lo bajo, sin forma ni memoria. Lo que habrá sucedido en ese tiempo tal vez había sido sólo un sueño. No había soñado nada, y ahora...

Estaba _despierto_ otra vez. Pero, en vez de estar en su cama, estaba en algún lugar más oscuro, en algún lugar más pequeño, un lugar lleno de máquinas y cables... Eso no podía estar bien. Nada de esto estaba bien. Con una creciente alarma dentro de sí, recordó dónde había estado, recordó que _no_ había dormido, que había estado en el estómago de una bestia de metal y-...

Alguien más estaba ahí. Había una silueta entre las luces, la sombra de una persona, aún así la forma era inconfundible a pesar de los sutiles cambios. El cabello más largo. El delantal. 

—... ¿Phineas...? 

Y Phineas le sonrió, sonrió como si su voz fuera la cosa más maravillosa que podría escuchar, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo y ese extraño lugar sólo fuera una humilde parte del escenario. Los dedos de Phineas, tan ligeros sobre su mejilla, irradiaron calidez, ¿estaba _así_ de frío? no pudo saberlo. 

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Ferb. 

Ferb. Sí, su nombre era Ferb. Y él se había ido. 

—¿De vuelta?—preguntó de manera lenta, probando su lengua, la cual se sentía como un pedazo de carne muerta entre sus dientes. Todo estaba tan seco. Incluso el aire se sentía vivo con electricidad. _Vivo_, pero también muerto... muerto, seco y podrido. 

Ferb puso una mano sobre su doliente cabeza y suspiró. 

Phineas se alejó de él, pero regresó en un instante, con sus dedos deslizándose hacia la garganta de Ferb. 

—Sí, de vuelta—respondió Phineas, aún sonriendo como si fuera el día más feliz del mundo—. Has estado fuera por un tiempo. Pensé que... Bueno, no importa lo que haya creído. Estás de regreso ahora. 

El dolor de cabeza de Ferb había disminuido, y, cuando alejó su mano pudo observar los puntos de sutura en todo su antebrazo y muñeca, supo entonces que lo que había recordado había sido real. La escultura que estaban construyendo (un ornitorrinco, claro, todo era ornitorrincos con ellos) había caído, cortando su brazo y quién sabe qué más. 

Aunque Phineas probablemente lo sabía.

—¿Está mejor?—preguntó Phineas mientras se alejaba, con un cable grueso en su mano—tu cabeza te estaba doliendo, ¿no es así? Lamento eso, debí de haber apagado el interruptor en cuanto tú... no importa, ¿cómo te sientes? 

Había grandes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, y su _cabello... _Ferb sabía que la última vez que lo vio era más corto. Él conocía ese hermoso chico como la palma de su propia mano, sólo que mejor, porque era Phineas. El tiempo había pasado y lo sabía, ¿pero cuánto tiempo? Había estado en un hospital, eso sería una cosa, pero él estaba_ aquí..._

Ferb levantó su brazo, inspeccionando los puntos. Su visión parecía ser mejor; podía ver las fibras del hilo si se concentraba lo suficiente. Phineas los había hecho, seguramente... Y el lugar era probablemente el cobertizo. Phineas había tomado su cuerpo inconsciente hasta el cobertizo y trató sus heridas. 

—No me llevaste al hospital. 

Se sorprendió al ver a Phineas reír. 

—¿Un hospital? Oh, no. Digo, la ambulancia vino, y _me_ atendieron _a mí_ porque me desgarré buscándote... —Phineas negó con su cabeza y volteó la mirada, hacia las ventanas. Ferb sintió la inquietud crecer dentro de él al darse cuenta de que éstas estaban completamente bloqueadas—Mira tu _otro_ brazo—sugirió—, tal vez eso resuelva tus dudas. Sé que te gusta eso, enterarte de las cosas por tí mismo. 

Obviamente él sabía eso, Ferb le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano para después levantó su brazo derecho, sólo que no se _levantó_ realmente. Fue más como deslizarlo a través del aire, luego ahí estaba, brillando a causa de las luces encima, casi de una manera pintoresca. 

Estaba _brillando._

Porque era completamente_ metal. _

Rápidamente, Ferb se levantó de la mesa, con su brazo flexionándose y retorciéndose sin esfuerzo frente a sus ojos. Empuñó su mano, encontrando que aún podía sentir sus dedos sobre su palma como si aún fueran de carne... sólo que sentía metal, también, era suave, frío e inhumano. 

Mientras consideraba esa modificación, Ferb se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se sentía aún más pesado. No sólo el hombro, sino también su cuerpo, dentro de sus entrañas y en su pecho... el brazo no había sido el único cambio.

La mueca de Phineas se veía mucho menos entrañable a raíz de la revelación.

—¿Qué me sucedió, Phineas?—preguntó Ferb en un murmullo. Su garganta estaba tan seca como su lengua, lastimándose al hablar—¿por qué mi brazo está así? ¿qué fue lo que_ hiciste_?

—¿Te gusta?—Phineas estaba prácticamente balanceándose en su lugar, obviamente rebosante de emoción—_no_ tienes idea de lo difícil que fue trabajar sin tí. _Todo_ era difícil, ¡me tomó un mes entero! ¿puedes creerlo? ¡estuve trabajando sin parar también!—sus manos se estaban moviendo; estaba muy dentro de su propio rollo, como si hubiera estado esperando su turno para hablar por siglos—digo, ¡no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que no puedo hacer en un día, antes! realmente no tenía que pensar en ello, pero ahí estaba, trabajando en la _misma cosa_ más de una _vez_, bueno-..

—¡Phineas!—se detuvo abruptamente, poniéndole total atención a Ferb.—¿Qué estuviste siquiera _haciendo_? ¿qué me _sucedió_? 

Ferb odiaba cuando él tenía que hacer las preguntas. Y, juzgando por la mirada en el rostro de Phineas, el sentimiento era más o menos igual. 

—Lo... lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? ¿la escultura de chatarra? 

Ferb suspiró, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su frente. Contra la piel, el metal era absolutamente frígido—Claro que sí, se derrumbó, ¿no? ¿encima mío? ¿qué me sucedió después de eso, Phineas? ¿por qué no estuve en el hospital? ¿qué fue todo lo que _hiciste_?

—Bueno, ¿tú qué _crees_ que sucedió?

Ferb intentó estrechar sus ojos, siendo sorprendido por una pequeña, casi innotable vibración en su ojo izquierdo. Movió su mano para sentirlo, sobresaltándose en respuesta.

Vidrio.

Su ojo era de vidrio. 

Y dentro del vidrio no había duda de que había más mecánica, con cables que iban hacia su cerebro, implicando que Phineas había abierto su cabeza.

—El metal te desgarró en pedazos, viejo. 

Ferb volvió a poner su atención sobre Phineas, su ojo orgánico se abrió en sorpresa. Phineas estaba sonriendo aún más. Casi riendo, de hecho. 

—Pero lo arreglé. Arreglé todo. Les dije que podía, Ferb, les dije que nada nos separaría. 

Ferb negó con su cabeza, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por rechazar la idea de lo que se hacía más y más claro, de lo cual el estaba seguro de que no era _posible._

—Ni siquiera la muerte. 

* * *

Una fuerte e implacable lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre Danville. La mayoría de los residentes habían buscado refugio dentro de sus hogares hace un rato, dejando sólo a los pocos rezagados lo suficientemente desafortunados siendo forzados a estar fuera por sus obligaciones. 

Mientras que el torrente caía en cascada, convirtiendo la tierra en lodo debajo del gran árbol de roble de los milagros, Perry el ornitorrinco agradeció de manera silenciosa a la evolución por darle un abrigo impermeable. 

Su lugar debajo del árbol era un constante recordatorio de lo que había sido perdido, pero permanecía ahí por un deber fiel hacia su niño restante, quien salía muy raramente tiempo suficiente. La primera y principal preocupación de Perry siempre habían sido sus chicos; sus propios sentimientos, y el clima actual, eran irrelevantes. 

No era como si Phineas fuera a salir del cobertizo como quiera. No mientras Perry estuviera despierto. Él siempre estaba encerrado detrás de esa horrenda puerta de metal, jugando con cosas tan importantes que parecía preferir descuidar sus necesidades básicas en vez de dejar de trabajar por un rato. Se arrepentía de no haber puesto un túnel de escape dentro del cobertizo, en el cual él se habría metido de buena gana sólo para ver qué era lo que Phineas estaba tramando. La puerta, siendo la única opción realista que tenía, era en exceso pesada para él como para moverla por sí mismo. 

Por la milésima vez en el día, Perry levantó su cabeza para ver en dirección al cobertizo con un largo suspiro. Se preguntó, por primera vez, si podría convencer a Heinz de abrir la puerta para él. Probablemente lo haría. Perry lo sabía. Heinz estaría más que feliz de seguirlo y ayudarlo, estaría_ feliz_ por hacer cualquier cosa que ayudara a reparar su relación rota.

Perry simplemente no pudo encontrar la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo una realidad. 

Tener a Heinz en el funeral había sido una cosa, traerlo a su hogar era una completamente diferente. En ese momento, más que nunca, Perry quería mantener a su némesis lo más lejos posible. Saber que se sentía arrepentido no era suficiente. La única vez que el Mayor Monograma le había sugerido salir y detener a Heinz, "para aclarar su mente", Perry había tenido recuerdos al instante del momento exacto en que esa horrenda máquina había sido disparada. Ver al hombre que la había creado no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer. 

Aún así... deseó poder pasar por esa puerta. Phineas podría estar haciendo _cualquier cosa_, y si se lastimaba ¿quién iba a saberlo? Perry no podía perder a _otro_ chico. El primero había sido lo suficientemente malo. Oh, llegar a casa entre el ensordecedor sonido de las ambulancias... para ver otra bolsa para cadáveres... había sido el peor día en toda su vida. 

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al pensar sobre aquello, cubriendo su cara con sus patas. Había estado llorando _bastante_ en el mes pasado. Cada día era más difícil de vivir que el anterior, Aún cuando había pasado ya bastante tiempo, él seguía pensando que Ferb tal vez saldría de la casa y lo acariciaría . Él tenía que estar en algún lugar; uno simplemente no se _desvanece_.

Pero Ferb no se había desvanecido. Él había estado en una bolsa para cadáveres, y luego, en el ataúd. Perry lo sabía. Había visto todo eso con sus propios ojos, había escuchado a su familia hablar, sabía de su sufrimiento sin ser capaz de demostrarles que él _sabía._

Había comenzado a respirar con dificultad, y sabía que pronto empezaría a sollozar; estaba alegre de estar solo, y en la lluvia, así nadie podría verle. 

Porque _tenía_ que mantener su coartada. Si la arruinaba, no los volvería a ver nunca, y eso sería como perderlos a _todos_ ellos. Él tenía que mantener un aire de domesticidad para no estropear su vida aún más. De igual forma, Phineas lo_ necesitaba_. Aún si apenas tenían contacto, Perry seguía siendo el único con el que él interactuaba en lo _absoluto_, y cuando dormía, era Perry a quien sostenía en sus brazos. Eso era _importante_.

Y en realidad, él necesitaba a Phineas, también. Necesitaba a toda su familia. Perderlos sólo porque demostró emociones de más no valía la pena. 

La furia reemplazó el dolor cuando Perry golpeó su puño contra el lodo. ¡Maldición con la O.S.B.A. y sus reglas! ¡ellos eran la única razón por la que él no podía apoyar a su familia como un _humano_! y todavía, seguían siendo la razón por la cual él siquiera existía, y desear que nunca lo hubieran hecho sería como desear alejarse. Si tan sólo se relajaran un poco con las reglas. ¡Phineas creería cualquier historia que le dieran! ¡podrían hacerlo creer que Perry era un tipo de experimento gubernamental! Phineas era alguien en quien se podía confiar, ¡y ellos lo sabían! ¡Lo habían visto crecer junto a Perry!

Con un pesado suspiro, se sentó, extendiendo sus piernas, masajeando un poco sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro. No había razón para estar enojado, No podía hacer nada, y él sabía que no podía hacer algo. Ese era el encanto de la O.S.B.A., realmente; él estaba jodido con ellos y jodido sin ellos. 

—¿Perry?

Alarmado, Perry cayó sobre su espalda, tomando la postura de una indefensa y atascada tortuga. 

Fue Candace quien había venido a "liberarlo" del lodo, sorprendiendo a Perry cuando lo atrajo en un abrazo. ¡Estaba llenando de lodo su lindo suéter! 

—Oh, Perry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?—preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda—tú deberías estar adentro. Y probablemente también necesites un baño... 

Perry se alejó un poco de ella y gruñó. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, un baño sonaba maravilloso. 

Candace rió y lo acunó en sus brazos. Perry se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sobre sus rodillas, en el _lodo_, y estaba completamente empapada, ¿desde cuándo ella gastaba tanto esfuerzo en _él_? 

—Ya sé que no te gustan los baños, pero estás sucio,—continuó—además, ¿no sería genial? ¿estar todo limpio y calientito? ¡No me molestaría darme un baño! tal vez pueda usar mi bata de baño y darnos uno juntos. 

Oh, eso sonaba grandioso. Perry se relajó en los brazos de Candace, con la esperanza de alentarla a hacer lo que había sugerido.

Luego, recordó la puerta.

Perry saltó de sus brazos y corrió en dirección al cobertizo, gruñendo mientras se dirigía ahí. Candace se levantó y lo siguió. Perry la miró al caminar, se vio a sí mismo asombrado por el movimiento de sus caderas, aún deprimida ella seguía caminando con confianza. Volverse un adulto le quedaba bien. 

—¿Quieres entrar?—preguntó Candace con un tono de voz preocupado—No lo sé, Perry... Phineas ha sido bastante claro sobre no querer a nadie ahí dentro—vaciló un poco, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Aunque estoy preocupada por él... apuesto a que sólo quieres asegurarte de que esté bien, ¿no es así, Perry?

Perry gruñó en respuesta.

Candace se inclinó para levantarlo, y él lo permitió, incluso se relajó sobre su agarre nuevamente. Pudo sentir el temblor del cuerpo de Candace mientras ella lo acariciaba. Ya fuese por la lluvia o su ansiedad, él no pudo estar seguro. 

Ella se veía titubeante al estar frente la puerta, y Perry pudo sentir los latidos de Candace, cada vez más erráticos.

Entonces, ella levantó su mano y tocó la puerta. 

* * *

—Todo está funcionando apropiadamente. Siendo honesto, estaba esperando algo mucho peor que esto, pero tú siempre sobrepasas mis expectativas, ¿verdad, Ferb? 

Ferb permaneció silencioso mientras Phineas se movía detrás suyo. Los cables eléctricos enganchados a su espalda se contrajeron momentáneamente, se abstuvo de mirar hacia atrás para ver porqué. Él estaba intentando arduamente para pretender que esos cables ni siquiera existían.

Imperturbado por el silencio, Phineas habló—Ahora, mayormente funcionas con electricidad, más un pequeño motor de aceite para mantener todo funcionando sin problemas. Pero aquí viene la mejor parte, ¡también tienes sangre artificial! fue bastante complicada de deducir, créeme. Quería usar sólo aceite, pero para mantener tu piel viva no iba a funcionar sólo con eso. Será mejor que comiences a usar protector solar, porque si te da cáncer de piel después de todo lo que trabajé, voy a estar bastante enojado.

Se rió ante su propia mórbida broma, fuerte, claro y _feliz_. Ferb continuó en silencio, con sus dedos golpeteando los bordes de la mesa. 

Phineas reapareció ante él y lo miró a los ojos antes de escribir sus aparentes hallazgos en un portapapeles—óptico funcionando sin errores... el orgánico está _trabajando..._

Si él había visto el enojo o el dolor en los ojos de Ferb, no lo mencionó. Nada en su lenguaje corporal demostraba que siquiera supiera, Era bastante típico, realmente; Ferb no había esperado menos. 

Cuando Phineas dejó el portapapeles en el mostrador y desató el nudo que sostenía el grueso delantal de carnicero, Ferb se encontró a sí mismo en el viejo y familiar hábito de admirar el cuerpo de su hermano. Sólo que esta vez, en lugar de estar cautivado por lo que veía, estaba consternado; el suéter negro y los jeans que Phineas vestía le quedaban holgados. Phineas estaba significativamente más delgado de lo que Ferb recordaba que era. 

La ira comenzó a disminuir a medida que la preocupación tomaba su lugar. 

—¿... Phineas? 

—¿Hm?—Phineas se giró sobre sus propios pies y se dirigió a un lado de Ferb, con sus manos ya tomando dirección hacia los cables—¿estás bien? ¿todo se está sintiendo bien? 

—¿Has estado comiendo? 

Phineas titubeó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Uh... no—dijo, ocupándose a sí mismo con el portapapeles nuevamente—, no he estado haciendo un montón de cosas, realmente... dormir, peinarme el cabello, cambiarme de ropa... bañarme... sé que es asqueroso. 

Ferb frunció el ceño, con sus hombros cayendo bajo el peso invisible que era la salud de su hermano. Phineas lo notó, dándose la vuelta por completo. 

—Es _realmente asqueroso_, lo sé, lo siento. Yo... tomaré un baño esta noche, lo prometo, tú no tienes que- 

—Phineas. 

Hicieron contacto visual por un corto momento, después Phineas estaba mirando al suelo. No era muy seguido que descuidara de sí mismo, pero había sucedido en el pasado, y era siempre Ferb quien le recordaba que se cuidara cuando las cosas se ponían agitadas. 

Ahora...

—Tienes que comer—dijo Ferb, tendiéndole una mano—y hacer todas esas demás cosas. ¿No estás hambriento? 

Phineas tomó su mano y la sostuvo firmemente, con sus ojos vagando de un lado a otro hasta que volvieron a hacer contacto visual con los de Ferb de nuevo—lo... lo sé. Lo siento. Me _da_ hambre, sólo que... tenía que terminar esto...

—Yo sé que sí. Está terminado ahora. Ve a comer. 

La risa que Phineas soltó había sido positiva, y Ferb se encontró relajándose en cuanto su hermano apretó su mano—¡Lo haré, lo haré! no te estreses, _mamá_.

Phineas continuó riendo y Ferb rodó los ojos, alejando su mano. Todo se había mantenido en un ambiente divertido; él le hubiera dado un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a Phineas si no estuviera asustado de lastimar a su hermano. 

Antes de que él se diera cuenta ya se estaban abrazando, y Ferb estaba más que feliz de fundirse en el abrazo, con su brazo de metal trazando el contorno del cuerpo de Phineas con un nuevo interés. Las terminaciones nerviosas funcionaban tan _bien_. 

—Te extrañé—dijo Phineas, terminando el abrazo—mucho. Estoy tan alegre de que estés de vuelta, Ferb. 

Ferb abrió su boca para contestar cuando alguien tocó la puerta. 

—¡Oh, esa debe ser mamá!—Phineas sonrió, aplaudiendo, para luego sacar a Ferb de la mesa—sabía que ella vendría eventualmente, oh, ¡ella va a estar muy _emocionada_! ¡espera hasta que vea tu nuevo ojo! 

—Phineas, preferiría que no- 

Phineas ya estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, dejando a Ferb atrás, entre la oscuridad y sombras, rezando no ser visto. 

Él ni siquiera había comenzado a considerar el resto de su familia. El día en que esa extraña máquina aterrizó en su patio delantero, en la cual aplicaron la ingeniería inversa, su madre se había vuelto completamente loca tratando de hacerse cargo y que su padre lo viera; Ferb siempre supo que ella tendría ese mismo tipo de reacción ante cualquier cosa de la misma naturaleza, especialmente alguna que Phineas y él construyeran. _Esto_... esto era mucho más que eso en cada y una de las peores formas. 

Él había estado _muerto._

Ella no podía verlo revivido.

Cuando Phineas abrió la puerta, no era su mamá quien estaba bajo la lluvia, eran Candace y Perry. El corazón de Ferb dolió en su pecho aún más cuando se pegó contra la pared trasera. En la oscuridad, él podía ver claramente el brillo azul emanado por su ojo derecho reflejándose en las superficies metálicas y los cables alrededor suyo.

—¡Candace, hola!—Phineas posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, luego sobre la cabeza de Perry—¡Oh, ahí estás Perry! ¿cómo están? 

—Bueno, estás de buen humor—dijo Candace, con una sonrisa que denotaba cansancio—, sólo estábamos viendo qué hacías. Perry estaba... 

Ferb continuó apegándose a la pared como si fuera capaz, en un intento desesperado, de unirse y hacerse uno con la misma. Aún así, ella lo vio, incluso hizo contacto visual con él. A través del óptico logró ver cómo el rostro de su hermana se volvía pálido. 

Ella giró su cabeza hasta que posó nuevamente sus ojos sobre Phineas. Su boca se abrió, pero por unos momentos, no hubo palabras. 

—Phineas... 

—Es genial, ¿no es así?—preguntó Phineas con una sonrisa reluciente—mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Les había _dicho _que podía arreglarlo, ¿no lo hice? Tienes que _creer_ en mí. 

Candace giró su cabeza lentamente, sus ojos yendo hacia Ferb, centrándose en él. 

—¿Qué es lo que has _hecho_? 

* * *

Perry se preguntó cómo es que no se enteró de lo que había estado sucediendo.

Todo encajaba. Todos los indicios y pistas desde el día en que sucedió, todas las pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas recogidas en el camino, encajaban juntos para formar una imagen de Ferb. Él estaba justo en el _punto muerto_ de todo. Ese engranaje que había hecho toda la máquina funcionar. 

Y ahí estaba. 

Candace estaba temblando aún más, y Perry supo que era _definitivamente_ la ansiedad. Ella tenía todo el derecho para estar molesta. Lo que ella estaba viendo había sido sacado directamente de una película de terror, una monstruosidad hecha con los pedazos de su hermano muerto. Su rostro estaba cubiertos de cicatrices, su brazo derecho era un esqueleto metálico y el izquierdo un desastre de puntadas grises. 

Pero en el ojo restante, Perry pudo ver a _Ferb. _Y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

Saltó de los brazos de Candace y la miró, complacido de tener su atención lo suficiente para hacerle un ademán con su cabeza para que se fuera, alejándose de este desastre. Perry se haría cargo de esto. Tenía qué. 

Candace no pareció preguntarse por qué estaba actuando de tal manera de la nada; ella tan sólo lo hizo cuando se lo dijo e hizo su salida. 

—¿A dónde vas, Candace? ¿vas a traer a mamá?—Phineas esperó por una respuesta pero lo único que obtuvo fue la puerta cerrándose en su cara como respuesta. Se encogió de hombro para luego mirar el suelo y sonreír—hey, Perry—dijo—¿quieres decirle hola a Ferb? 

Perry miró a Phineas por un momento, después dio un paso vacilante hacia las sombras en la parte posterior del cobertizo. Se movieron con inquietud para alejarse de él, pero no había más espacio para retroceder. 

Perry gruñó para hacerle saber a su niño que estaba bien. 

La luz azul en el lado izquierdo del rostro de Ferb parpadeó, luego se atenuó mientras suspiraba, cerrando su ojo. Perry podría decir que él estaba asustado. Claro que lo estaba, ¿quién no lo estaría? Perry también estaba asustado. De _muchas_ cosas. Pero aún así podía ver a su muchacho en ese ojo, sabía que era el mismo chico que había estado vivo tan sólo un mes atrás, el mismo con el que había dormido cualquier otra noche. 

Lo que Phineas había hecho era... aborrecible. 

Pero Perry no estaba en desacuerdo con ello. 

Finalmente, Ferb se arrodilló, una de de sus piernas crujió al hacerlo; había más metal que sólo su brazo. Obviamente había más. 

Ferb extendió sus brazos, y Perry corrió hacia él, pegándose a su pecho. 

—¡Perry!—exclamó Ferb, riendo mientras Perry se frotaba contra su cuello y rostro, lamiéndole la nariz. Ese era _absolutamente _Ferb, cien por ciento. Su niño. Su querido niño que había estado en esa horrible bolsa para cadáveres, a quien había ocultado en ese ataúd, a quien nunca había logrado decirle _adiós. _Este era su chico.

—Alguien te extrañó—dijo Phineas desde su lugar en la puerta—, ¿ves, Ferb? no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. 

Ferb levantó a perry por encima de su cabeza y volvió a reír, con Perry luchando por alcanzarlo de nuevo—si todos pensaran como nuestro ornitorrinco, el mundo sería un lugar _completamente _distinto. 

—Que lo sería—Phineas se acercó a ellos, sentándose en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, para que así Ferb pudiera pasarle a Perry a sus brazos. Perry había extrañado tanto ser querido por ambos chicos. Él _los_ había extrañado. Había extrañado verlos juntos, extrañado cada cosa que ellos hacían e incluso las cosas que no. Nunca había habido uno sin el otro, nunca un sólo un Phineas o sólo un Ferb; era _Phineas y Ferb_, y había sido de esa forma desde que ambos tenían cuatro años. 

Quince años de amor e imaginación casi perdidos por una estúpida máquina y una pelea innecesaria. 

Avergonzado de sí mismo y abrumado por sus emociones, Perry se acostó a través del regazo de Phineas y ocultó su rostro en la mano ofrecida de Ferb. 

Se quedaron de esa forma varios, felices, minutos; con el silencio siendo quebrado sólo por los ocasionales sonidos de Perry en queja cuando Ferb se atrevía a dejar de acariciar su cabeza. Él hubiera estado feliz por quedarse ahí, de esa manera, por el resto de la eternidad. El mundo estaba de nuevo en balance y él estaba _feliz_. 

—Deberíamos ir a ver a mamá—mencionó Phineas.

Perry levantó su cabeza y frunció en ceño, pero pasó desapercibido para ambos. 

—Yo... no estoy seguro sobre eso—Ferb intentó alcanzar una cabeza que ya no estaba ahí, luego puso su mano sobre su regazo—, dudo que mamá vaya a tomar esto bien... 

Phineas se encogió de hombros y levantó la cola de Perry antes de dejarla caer sobre sus piernas, una acción sin ningún significado real detrás de ella.—No puedes vivir aquí adentro. Va a suceder tarde o temprano, y estoy seguro de que ella estará feliz. 

No, no lo estará, piensa Perry, pero no se opuso de otra manera cuando fue levantado y llevado a la puerta.

Ferb resultó ser impermeable; era algo bueno de saber. Perry no esperaba menos de Phineas, realmente. 

Se preguntó, mientras se acercaban a la puerta trasera de la casa, si era posible sentir más miedo del que ya. 

* * *

—Ma-Mamá... Mamá, tienes que... ver lo que Phi-Phineas hizo...

Linda apretó el agarre sobre el paño que sostenía y exhaló fuerte por la nariz. _No ahora_, pensó para sí misma, pero las lágrimas estaban comenzando a hacer acto de presencia. Se giró desde el fregadero con algunas ya bajando por sus mejillas.

—Candace, no—dijo, con su voz lo más firme que pudo—, a no ser que tu hermano se haya disparado a sí mismo en la cabeza, no quiero escucharlo—era duro y un poco grotesco; pero en ese momento, con su cabeza sonando cientos de memorias de _¡Mamá, mamá, ven a ver lo que Phineas y Ferb hicieron!_, era todo lo que logró decir. 

En una inspección más cercana, Candace estaba pálida y temblando, su mirada no tenía objetivo. Por un momento, cruzó por la mente de Linda que tal vez Phineas _se había_ dado un tiro a la cabeza, pero luego la voz de Phineas interrumpió sus pensamientos y la idea fue desechada la basura. 

—Mamá, adivina qué hice—dijo, con una voz escalofriante, llena de algo que ella no quiso admitir que estaba ahí. 

Un plato se estrelló contra el suelo de la cocina, rompiéndose en mil pedazos en el silencio subsiguiente. Nadie se movió para limpiarlo. 

—Hola, mamá—saludó Ferb.


	5. Ellos Saben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre estás siendo observado por alguien

En la lúgubre tarde del día más ambicioso en la vida de Phineas, durmió tranquilamente en la cama de su hermano, envuelto en una cómoda toalla en secuela de un baño bien merecido desde un largo tiempo atrás. A su lado estaba Perry, un poco menos a gusto, pero durmiendo aún así, con sus piernas moviéndose mientras perseguía entre sueños a caracoles gigantes y científicos torpes. 

Ferb no durmió. Ya había dormido más que suficiente durante todo ese tiempo. 

Afuera de su ventana, vio un aguacero torrencial aún peor que con el que se había despertado. Desde que habían entrado, la tormenta tan sólo había estado empeorando, y ahora parecía amenazar las calles con posibles inundaciones, o granizo si hacía el suficiente frío. A través del brillante óptico azul en el lado izquierdo de su cara, Ferb veía las gotas que golpeaban su ventana una por una, siguiendo los caminos que dejaban hasta que llegaban al **_alféizar_** antes de regresar su mirada al exterior. Danville estaba silenciosa y desolada... muy parecido a su hogar. 

No sabía a dónde se habían ido Candace y Linda. No estaba seguro si se habían ido realmente. Todo lo que sabía era que ellas estaban aterrorizadas de su mera existencia, comenzando a llorar en cuanto él y Phineas se habían ido a su habitación. Oh, la manera en la que habían llorado; él las había oído desde su lugar afuera de la puerta del baño, escuchando desesperado como sollozaban, llorando más y más, como si hubiese muerto (_de nuevo_). Para ellas, lo _había estado_, ¿no era así? Ellas _no_ vieron a Ferb cuando caminó hasta allí, ellas _vieron_ su cadáver, recién salido de la tumba. 

Una lágrima brotó y cayó de su ojo derecho, siguiendo los patrones que la lluvia había dejado en su ventana. 

La vida.... nunca había sido una tarea sencilla. No para él. Perder a su madre a una edad muy temprana le había dolido, definitivamente; y no había nada como mudarse de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos a los cuatro años de edad. Muchas veces, a lo largo de su infancia, se le había pasado por alto por su naturaleza tranquila y por el hecho de que su hermano estaba tan presente que, sin duda, se llevaría todo el mérito. Y, por supuesto, estaba el asunto de desarrollar sentimientos por dicho hermano...

Pero él había se había hecho más fuerte a través de todo aquello. Ferb no era de los que caían fácilmente, y lo había encontrado en su capacidad de superar los obstáculos que tenía ante él y vivir la vida al máximo, sin importar lo que pasara. Al final del día el había sido feliz de sólo... _ser_. De vivir en un mundo donde él y su hermano, su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, pudieran hacer lo que quisieran (dentro de lo razonable) y hacer de cada día el mejor de sus vidas. _Carpe Diem_ era el lema por el cual vivían, y les quedaba bastante bien. 

Y aún así...

Ferb alejó su mirada de la ventana y la dirigió a su hermano durmiente. Para Phineas, _era _ razonable tomar acciones tan drásticas. ¿Cómo iba a siquiera a aprovechar el día sin su más fiel compañero a su lado? Y el lazo que ellos tenían... era mucho más que los materiales más fuertes a través del universo mismo. Tal vez hubiese sido distinto si él hubiera sido consumido, lentamente arrebatado del derecho a vivir, por culpa de una horrenda enfermedad mortal. Le hubiera dado oportunidad y tiempo suficiente a Phineas de hacerse comprender con la idea de perder ese vínculo, de perder su otra mitad. ¿Pero en la manera en la que había sucedido? ¿el repentino y horripilante final el cual Ferb había tenido suerte de no recordar? No... su lazo era demasiado fuerte como para que eso fuera aceptable. Especialmente cuando Phineas tenía a la mismísima naturaleza en sus manos. 

Él había jugado a ser Dios, y había tenido total éxito en ello. Para Phineas, eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. 

Ferb levantó una mano temblante hacia su cara y frotó su mejilla.Sus dedos se sentían completamente fríos sobre su piel... era su mano metálica. Otro recordatorio de lo que era. En lo que se había _convertido _para mantener la poderosa fuerza que era _Phineas y Ferb. _

_Debería ser más sencillo que esto, _pensó Ferb mientras miraba por la ventana una vez más_. Hemos hecho cosas más locas, ¿realmente importa que él me haya traído de vuelta de la... de la muerte? Me _**_siento _**_igual, casi _**_luzco_**_ igual, ¿por qué debería estar enojado?_

Darse cuenta de esto no hizo que desapareciera ese sentimiento. Tal vez era el peso en su cabeza, el sentir de algo ajeno apegado a su cerebro, eso le daba una sensación bastante grande de... erroneidad. Él podía, con un poco de tiempo, convencer a todos de que esto estaba bien, que era otra cosa más de Phineas y Ferb. No era una tarea irrealizable, no especialmente para el campeón del club de debate. Sólo había... algo_ más, _algo_ fuera de lo normal _sobre todo esto. 

Él no había sido completamente reparado. No era un ser viviente normal, ¿sus extremidades comenzarían a pudrirse con el paso del tiempo? ¿los puntos de sutura caerían y soltarían un montón de moscas y gusanos que habían comenzado a comerse sus órganos podridos desde el principio? Y su mente... ¿cómo pudo Phineas haber restaurado completamente su cerebro, el cual se apaga de inmediato en caso de muerte? ¿podrían los implantes mecánicos recrear el diseño de la naturaleza de manera tan _perfecta_ e _impecable_? 

Ferb cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra el vidrio de la ventana. Sólo tenía unas cuantas horas desde el momento en que había respirado, con un poco de dificultad, por primera vez. Considerar las implicaciones de su reanimación tan profundamente era... _agotador_, y bastante aterrador. Por ahora, durante la tarde sombría donde la tormenta abate contra el mundo, lo que Ferb sabía era que nada parecía haber ido demasiado mal, y que el arduo trabajo de Phineas había dado sus frutos. 

Y al final... Phineas estaba feliz. Un poco distinto, algo roto... pero feliz. 

¿No era eso todo lo que realmente importaba?

* * *

—¿Señor? Tenemos un problema. 

Francis arqueó la mitad de su uniceja y volteó para ver a su becario de tantos años. Carl se mantuvo en la entrada de la oficina, con unas cuantas hojas de papel entre sus manos, temblando lo suficientemente fuerte como para escuchar el sonido de las hojas vibrando. Eso era bastante alarmante. De todos sus años trabajando para la O.S.B.A, Carl había visto bastantes cosas e incluso lidiado con ellas él mismo. No había mucho que le perturbara realmente, al menos, nada relacionado con la agencia. 

—¿Doofenshmirtz?— preguntó Francis, pero Carl niega con la cabeza.

—No, señor—dijo, su voz sonaba nerviosa. Por un momento pareció considerar sus opciones, y luego dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes para acercarse, sosteniendo los papeles un poco más lejos de su pecho más sin embargo no ofreciéndolos por completo—. Es... Es la familia Flynn-Fletcher.

Los Flynn-Fletcher. La familia del Agente P. Francis sintió su pecho contraerse, y por un momento estuvo seguro de que el otro integrante de la familia había muerto, probablemente el hijo restante. Un trágico suicidio. 

—¿Hubo otro... accidente?—preguntó nuevamente. 

Carl tomó una bocanada de aire nerviosa. Los papeles se arrugaron bajo su agarre, sus manos aún temblando—Ah... no, señor. No exactamente—trató de entregar los papeles, pero pareció reconsiderarlo y los acercó a su cara. Francis observó cómo Carl se enderezaba las gafas y se aclaraba la garganta—. Este es un reporte la Agente S, la ardilla—comenzó a hablar—, ella dice que estaba pasando por el vecindario del Agente P cuando lo vio en su patio trasero. Ella dice que...—tragó saliva en duro—.... Ella dice que también vio a sus dueños. Los chicos. A l-los dos. 

Francis cambió lentamente su expresión a una llena de confusión—Eso es imposible. 

—Lo sé, señor. 

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio mientras Francis intentaba procesar la información. En la distancia, estaban los sonidos generales del resto de la agencia; docenas de animales hacían sus respectivos sonidos mientras conversaban entre ellos y hacían su labores. Siempre sonaba como una granja exótica durante el almuerzo. 

Francis se enderezó y soltó un pesado suspiro que no sabía que había estado aguantando—Carl, ve y contacta a Wanda. Uno de sus agentes vive cruzando la calle del Agente P, pídele que lo haga investigar. Estoy seguro de que la Agente S sabe lo que vio, pero necesito evidencia más concreta que sólo su palabra. 

Carl se movió en su propio con una obvia incomodidad, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo—Ah... ¿señor? ¿no deberíamos ponernos en contacto con el Agente P? 

Ante esto, el Mayor frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza antes de regresar su atención a su computadora—Si él planeara decirnos sobre esto, ya lo hubiera hecho, Carl. Dejémoslo en paz por ahora. 

—¿Usted cree que él escondería algo como esto de nosotros? 

Carl nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser más que un becario, y nunca había intentado aspirar a más que eso en realidad. Estaba cómodo llenando papeles, manejando quejas y haciéndose cargo de todo el trabajo con el que su jefe no tenía ganas de lidiar. Aún así, con el paso del tiempo había comenzado a ser más y más una parte integral de toda la operación, y ahora decía cosas como "nosotros" en vez de "ustedes" cuando se refería a los superiores de la agencia. No era intencional, realmente, ya que sabía perfectamente que era un individuo con un rango bajo y que ciertamente no era en lo absoluto igual de importante que su jefe. Francis, sin embargo, nunca lo había corregido, aún cuando lo notaba gran parte del tiempo. Realmente no existía una razón para hacerlo, el Agente P y todos los demás que tenían a su cargo usualmente trabajaban y respondían a ambos. Y a una pequeña parte de Francis le gustaba un poco la idea de él y Carl siendo un equipo. 

—Creo que él considera más importante a su familia que a su trabajo—dijo Francis soltando un profundo suspiro—, recuerdas todo el tema de la dimensión alterna, ¿no es así?No _sólo_ arriesgó su relación con ellos, sino también su vida para mantener a esos dos chicos a salvo. Si uno de ellos regresara de la muerte él no va ponerlo en peligro diciéndonos sobre ello. 

Carl se estremeció ante la mención de tan horripilante posibilidad—Bueno, por su bien y el nuestro, realmente espero que la Agente S se haya equivocado—respondió—, puedo manejar muchas cosas, ¿pero zombies? eso es ir demasiado lejos. 

Era extraño, realmente, qué tanto llegaban a ver dentro de su trabajo, pero nunca habían enfrentado algo tan _perturbador_ como la reanimación de los muertos, ni siquiera por parte de los tantos criminales con los que solían tratar. Obviamente, la mismísima idea era considerada imposible la mayor parte del tiempo; por la milésima vez en su carrera, Francis tuvo que considerar realmente las asombrosas habilidades de los chicos que el Agente P amaba tanto. 

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Carl—respondió Francis—, ahora ve y habla con Wanda. Necesitamos confirmar esto lo más pronto posible para planear cualquier acción necesaria. 

—Estoy en ello, señor. 

La puerta cerró en cuanto Carl salió, y Francis centró nuevamente su atención al monitor con otro suspiro. No estaba realmente seguro de qué era peor, si la situación que se le había hecho saber momentos antes, o si el correo electrónico que había recibido de su hijo unas horas atrás, el cual él tendría que responder tarde o temprano. No era que no estuviese entusiasmado sobre su hijo proponiéndose, siempre había estado esperando por el momento en que Monty decidiera casarse, pero todo eso sobre "estar enamorado de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz" siempre lograba darle un dolor de cabeza. 

Pensándolo bien, Francis decidió que preferiría mucho más lidiar con zombies.

* * *

—Lo _escuché_. Te juro por Dios que lo hice. Él sonaba _feliz_.

Pinky abrió un ojo y levantó las orejas en cuanto Isabella entró a la sala con su celular contra su oreja. Dejó de apoyar su cabeza sobre sus patas al verla pasar, pero ella no notó su presencia, así que después de un momento volvió a acomodarse sobre sí mismo, dejando salir un suspiro de resignación. 

—No, Gretchen, sé lo que escuché—Isabella sonó estresada, girando sobre su talón y caminando de un lado para otro frente al sillón—, era _Phineas_. Te_ juro_ que era él. No escuché muy bien lo que dijo , pero estaba feliz, y _sabes_...—se detuvo en cuanto el celular emitió los tenues sonidos de la voz al otro lado de la línea. 

Las emociones de Isabella habían estado bastante inestables durante el mes pasado. Pinky se había dado cuenta de eso, como lo era natural para un perro hacerlo, y sabía qué le había causado tal cosa gracias a la O.S.B.A., _todos_ habían escuchado de ello. Pobre Perry...

Ahora, sin embargo, las emociones de su dueña habían tomado un giro, ella estaba emocionada, pero _ansiosa_, y su paciencia parecía ser escasa. Pinky recordaba bastante bien a Phineas, ¿no estaba él _siempre_ feliz? Ciertamente la muerte de su hermano pudo haber tenido un efecto negativo en él, pero parecía ser el tipo que se reponía con bastante facilidad, ¿era algo realmente importante si su voz sonaba alegre desde el otro lado de la calle? 

El pequeño perro se acercó un poco a Isabella al verla tirarse al sofá soltando un gruñido de frustración, para luego subirse al sofá de igual forma. Él le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. 

—¡Estoy segura!¡cien por ciento segura!¡honor de chica Exploradora!—como si Gretchen estuviera viéndola, Isabella levantó la mano y la puso sobre su corazón—Algo _pasó_, Gretchen. No sé qué fue, pero tal vez él...

Se detuvo nuevamente, más renuente esta vez. Pinky movió las orejas y observó la expresión de Isabella con especial atención. 

Lo que sea que su amiga haya dicho la había dejado sintiéndose un poco incómoda, Isabella cruzó las piernas y posó su brazo libre sobre su estómago—No, yo... no creo... digo, si _tú _perdieras a alguien así de cercano a tí, tú... tú también estarías alterada, ¿cierto? eso no significa que él realmente se haya... vuelto loco o algo. Es _Phineas_, eso simplemente no puede pasar. 

_Te sorprenderías_, pensó Pinky rodando los ojos. Pensantes creativos, de fuerte carácter, perdían la cabeza todo el tiempo. La O.S.B.A estaba basado en eso prácticamente. 

Como si fuese el momento justo, su collar vibró contra su cuello; la Comandante lo estaba llamando a su guarida. Pinky se levantó y saltó del sofá sin siquiera una mirada de Isabella. Estaba acostumbrado, realmente. Cada vez que hablaba sobre Phineas, toda su atención se centraba _exclusivamente_ en él, dejando otras cosas de lado. Los perros entendían este tipo de cosas. Después de todo, estaba en su propio código genético ser completamente leales a una persona con bastante determinación. _Especialmente_ chihuahuas. 

Una vez fuera de vista, Pinky se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras, sacando su sombrero y poniéndolo en la parte superior de su cabeza Con un rápido golpe sobre la pared, en esta se abrió una pequeña abertura que le permitía entrar, y una vez dentro del pequeño ascensor, la abertura se cerró sin dejar el más mínimo indicio de que siquiera existía. 

Ir a misiones siempre era como respirar aire fresco, al menos para Pinky. Amaba tener la oportunidad de luchar y vencer a Poofenplotz en vez de estar todo el día en casa. Ella era un reto, una vieja bruja que sabía cómo ganar contra un pequeño perrito. Probarse ante tal adversidad hacía a Pinky sentirse validado. No era sólo un chihuahua tembloroso, ¡era un héroe! y ser un agente era, en su honesta opinión, la mejor parte de su vida. 

Bueno... eso y los sándwiches de queso asados. 

Ya en su guarida, Pinky saltó hasta su asiento y trató de quedarse quieto una vez sentado (en vano, como siempre). La Comandante Wanda levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba sosteniendo, los dejó a un lado y se aclaró la garganta.

—Agente P, te estoy enviando a una misión diferente el día de hoy—dijo con grave urgencia—. He recibido un mensaje de Francis diciendo que hay ciertos... acontecimientos inusuales al otro lado de la calle. Aparentemente, otro agente cree haber visto un cadáver andante. 

Los ojos de Pinky se abrieron con sorpresa. Durante los últimos años que había trabajado para la agencia, había escuchado todo tipo de cosas extrañas y atemorizantes.... pero esto estaba bastante por encima de todo aquello. Rezó para que fuera un malentendido. 

—De acuerdo con el reporte, parece ser el difunto joven asociado con el agente de Francis—continuó Wanda. No había ningún malentendido. Pinky no pudo evitar el quejido que se le había escapado de la garganta, y su superior no lo pasó por desapercibido—. Lo sé, es bastante inquietante—dijo—, pero tú fuiste específicamente solicitado por tu cercanía al asunto. Ve hasta allí y mira qué puedes encontrar... y por favor, Agente P, trata de mantenerte oculto. No contactaron al ornitorrinco por una razón. 

Era obvio... Pinky temía pensar en las posibilidades, ¿un cadáver andante?¿protegido por _Perry_? Quizá su trabajo no siempre era la mejor parte de su vida. Y no era como si fuese el mejor perro de reconocimiento. Aún así, una misión era una misión; le dio un ladrido afirmativo a la Comandante para hacerle saber que iba a cumplir con la misión a pesar de sus dudas. 

—Buena suerte, Agente P—dijo Wanda al verlo salir de su guarida. 

La lluvia aún no había cesado en lo absoluto, para la mala suerte de Pinky. Nunca le había gustado el agua en realidad. Sus orejas siempre se empapaban y se ponían pesadas, y cuando su cabeza era más grande que la mayor parte de su cuerpo, no era muy cómodo. Pero eso era una de las tantas cosas que venían con su trabajo. Después de todo, Poofenplotz sabía lo mucho que odiaba el agua, y ella había utilizado ese dato _muchas _veces a su favor en el pasado.

Al menos significaba que no habría muchos problemas durante la misión. 

Pinky cruzó la calle, arrugando su nariz ante el olor del asfalto mojado y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar los charcos que se formaban en los baches. El alcalde Doofenshmirtz parecía estar pasando por alto la reparación de las calles; no era usual en él, pero ese no era asunto de Pinky. Una vez que llegó a la acera, olvidó por completo que los agujeros siquiera existían. 

El patio trasero parecía el lugar perfecto para empezar. Pinky consideró intentar trepar la cerca, pero en previos intentos de hacer tal cosa lo habían llevado casi siempre a caer de espaldas (con unas cuantas astillas que retirar). Además, era un perro, ¡uno de los cursos de entrenamiento consistía en cavar! Después de olfatear por unos momentos la base de la cerca, Pinky se puso a cavar en el barro mojado con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeñas piernas pudieran ofrecer. 

El patio estaba vacío, olía a madera y tierra mojada. Sin embargo, Pinky contaba con ello, y después de salir del agujero que había cavado, comenzó con la búsqueda de pistas o algo inusual que reportar. Su nariz era su mejor recurso en misiones como esta, pero la lluvia había atenuado mucho de lo que había que oler. Se enorgullecía de tener una vista bastante competente. 

No es que... hubiera mucho que ver. El pasto bajo el árbol se había aplanado un poco, y la puerta del cobertizo estaba entreabierta , pero en su mayoría, el patio trasero de los Flynn-Fletcher lucía como siempre. ¿Qué tipo de pistas dejaba un zombie? ¿pedazos de piel y carne podrida? ¿sangre seca? Pinky había vistos unas cuantas películas de terror con Isabella, pero nunca había lidiado con zombies _reales_. Por otra parte, esto sólo era una misión de reconocimiento, probablemente nisiquiera _había_ un zombie. Con suerte. 

Después de olfatear por todo el césped mojado y encontrar absolutamente nada digno de mención, Pinky se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta abierta del cobertizo. Estaba oscuro adentro, pero al momento en que asomó su cabeza dentro pudo oler claramente a varias personas, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Una olfateada rápida reveló la presencia de Perry, Phineas, la chica adolescente...

...y Ferb. 

_Oh no_, pensó Pinky con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. 

Se alejó de la puerta y miró a la casa con la ansiedad burbujeando en sus entrañas. Ahora recuerda que Isabella había escuchado a Phineas antes, ¿había sonado así de feliz por esto? ¿por lo que sea que hubiese dejado el olor de Ferb tan impregnado en su cobertizo? 

Había algo en una de las ventanas del segundo piso, algo con un misterioso brillo azul. Parecía atravesar la lluvia con su intensidad, pero a lo que sea que estuviera adherido estaba borroso y fuera de vista. 

Ellos iban a querer pruebas. Una foto. Algo que asegurara que su nariz no le estaba llevando la contraria. 

Pinky soltó un pequeño quejido para sí mismo, poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras, buscando en su sombrero por unas ventosas bastante convenientes debajo de éste. Se acercó a la casa mientras se las ponía en sus patas delanteras, y una vez que estuvieron bien aseguradas, saltó sobre la pared amarilla y comenzó con la tediosa ascensión hasta la ventana. 

El pensamiento de que no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto cruzó por la cabeza de Pinky, ¿la O.S.B.A. veía esto como un acto malévolo, algo que tenía que ser destruído? ¿o era más un miedo primitivo? ¿estaban simplemente alterados por la siquiera idea de que una reanimación podía ser posible y que había sucedido? La agencia había presenciado bastantes anomalías en su tiempo... diablos, ¡sus agentes eran animales inteligentes! ¿era siquiera posible que estuviesen alterados por algo tan extraño? Pinky pensó que sí; traer a los muertos de vuelta era... _horripilante_. Había una razón por la cual hacían películas de terror sobre eso. 

Ir subiendo hacía que la lluvia fuera insoportable. El techo no era una opción; el viento soplaba contra la casa, salpicando agua sucia sobre los ojos de Pinky. Ni siquiera podía limpiarse porque caería si lo intentaba. Si no había al menos una manera de cumplir esta misión, ¡sí que habría un montón de papeleo al cual responder! 

El alféizar de la venta en la que había visto el resplandor no era uno fácil de alcanzar. Sin la fuerza suficiente en la parte parte de arriba del cuerpo, Pinky batalló por unos minutos para poder seguir, aún cegado y abrumado por la lluvia, empapando su pelaje. Se preguntó si la luz no era nada, tal vez un objeto cualquiera o sólo una ilusión óptica, ¿entonces qué? ¿tendría que buscar otra ventana o entrar a hurtadillas? Si esto fuera una misión que involucrara a Poofenplotz no habría ningún problema. La casa de Perry, sin embargo...

El perrito finalmente logró abrirse camino y sacar las patas de las ventosas para limpiarse los ojos con desesperación. Insatisfecho, dejó a un lado su sombrero y sacudió todo su cuerpo, lo cual le dio un corto alivio ante el torrente que continuaba cayendo. Al menos ya no había agua sucia en sus ojos. Ahora podía mirar adentro y ver...

...un ornitorrinco bastante irritado. 

Pinky aulló y dio un brinco hacia atrás en sorpresa, logrando apenas no caer al suelo. El golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el vidrio de la ventana había podido ahogar el sonido, pero nada pudo desaparecer esa terrorífica mirada. Sin saber qué más hacer, Pinky saludó con un pequeño ademán a Perry, luego intentó olfatear todo el alféizar como si nada estuviera mal y fuera completamente usual para Pinky que subiera hasta ventanas en un segundo piso durante una tormenta. 

Perry inclinó la cabeza, apuntando hacia el sombrero que estaba a unos centímetros de distancia de Pinky. 

¡Cielos! ¿cómo llegó eso ahí? Como si Perry _obviamente_ no lo hubiera estado observando todo el tiempo, Pinky pateó el sombrero lejos de la ventana y movió su cola. No era nada relacionado a la agencia, no señor. Sólo una pequeña excursión por la tarde a la ventana de su vecino. En el segundo piso. Durante una tormenta. 

Por un momento, Perry pareció casi dispuesto a aceptar esto, pero luego sus ojos se entrecerraron en furiosas hendiduras y Pinky sintió el miedo apuñalarle directamente en el estómago. Como si no hubiera nadie peor que ofender que-

Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar su secuencia de pensamientos antes de que Perry se lanzara a la ventana, con las garras clavadas contra el cristal de la forma más amenazadora posible. Pinky soltó un pequeño ladrido en sorpresa y retrocedió. Como era de esperarse, se resbaló de la cornisa y cayó al suelo, justamente encima de su sombrero.

Después de una rápida revisión por huesos rotos, Pinky se puso de pie con dificultad y tomó su sombrero antes de correr hacia la cerca, completamente aturdido. No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás antes de zambullirse en el agujero que había cavado y cruzar la calle a toda velocidad. 

* * *

Perry no quitó sus garras del vidrio hasta que Pinky salió de su patio. Fue bajándolas lentamente, aún observando el agujero en la cerca, convencido por unos segundos que su compañero volvería. 

Pero no fue así. 

—¿Perry? 

El ornitorrinco se apartó de la ventana para mirar a Ferb, quien había tomado el lugar de Perry junto a Phineas unos minutos atrás. Phineas había puesto un brazo sobre el regazo de su hermano mientras dormía, y en respuesta Ferb tenía apoyada una mano sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Phineas. Casi se veían tan cómodos... como antes de todo _esto_.

—¿Hay algo allí afuera?—preguntó Ferb en voz baja, con su ojo orgánico llena de preocupación. Perry sólo pudo ofrecer un gruñido como respuesta. 

Pinky estaba buscando algo. No sabía decir si era a Ferb o algo más, pero_ alguien_ en la O.S.B.A. tenía que haber visto algo insólito e inoportuno en la residencia Flynn-Fletcher. Y a diferencia de la última vez hace diez años, no habían tenido la decencia de enviar a Perry lejos antes de investigar. O quizá sintieron... que no tenían _tiempo_. Como si se sospechara que lo que sea que estaba sucediendo se convertiría en un problema bastante grande muy, _muy_ pronto. 

Perry saltó hasta el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta. Ferb se movió en señal de querer seguirlo, pero pareció reconsiderarlo y acercó aún más a Phineas a sí mismo. 

Ser un agente era algo importante para Perry, y realmente no tenía planes de ponerlo al descubierto. Pero... tenía que ocuparse de esto. Una simple misión de reconocimiento no era motivo de alarma, ¿pero qué si era algo _más_? ¿y si veían a Phineas o a Ferb como una _amenaza_? La familia siempre iba primero. Incluso si parte de ella había estado muerta por un mes. 

¡Maldición con la rápida transmisión de información de la O.S.B.A.! Ferb había sido reanimado sólo unas horas atrás y ya había alguien husmeando por ahí. Eran los agentes animales, obviamente, siempre capaces de ocultarse a plena vista y ver casi todo lo que sucedía. Siendo una criatura bastante exótica, Perry no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero los otros... perros, gatos, pájaros, roedores... estaban en todos lados. Nunca hubo ninguna garantía alguna de que no estarían presentes en determinada situación. 

Perry se detuvo en el pasillo, a punto de ponerse su sombrero, cuando escuchó a Linda en la base de las escaleras. Su voz sonaba quebrada y asustada... se sentía muy mal por ella. Y por Candace. Ambas estaban tan aterrorizadas por esto. 

—¿Y cuando tu padre llegue a casa? ¿entonces qué? ¿cómo vamos a prepararlo para esto?

Por supuesto. Lawrence. Perry hizo una mueca y retorció su sombrero entre sus manos. Sentía que era su deber proteger a esta familia de las cosas horribles por las que estaban pasando y sintiendo... pero lidiar con la O.S.B.A. era más urgente por el momento. Tenía más posibilidades de mantener a la agencia fuera de esto que de calmar a su familia con éxito. Con una silenciosa disculpa mental para Lawrence, Perry abrió una de sus entradas ocultas y se deslizó hasta su guarida. 


	6. Compromiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer para proteger a los que amas.

Estaba oscuro dentro del tubo. Este pasaba a través de paredes, luego por el subsuelo y al final se deslizaba en una completa línea recta hasta la guarida de Perry, con sólo unas cuantas luces artificiales instaladas al final del tubo. Todo el trayecto tuvo la sensación de ingravidez... era casi como si estuviera en el espacio. Un cosmos sin estrellas. La negrura... la absoluta nada... ¿fue esto lo que había experimentado Ferb antes de volver a la vida? ¿cómo _era_ la muerte, realmente?

Perry salió disparado del tubo, aterrizando con agilidad en el suelo, su rostro contorsionado en una mirada llena de ira, pero terminó por servir para nada. La pantalla estaba apagada. Todas las luces, excepto las activadas al entrar, estaban apagadas. Se enderezó, desempolvando sus manos con asco. El suelo estaba sucio; podía sentir los grumos de tierra sobre la planta de su patas y su pelaje. 

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir directamente a la O.S.B.A. en vez de ir a su guarida. Perry sabía que sus superiores raramente estaban presentes a menos que estuvieran a punto de enviarlo a una misión; de lo contrario, estaban ocupados con sus propios asuntos. 

Sin embargo... Perry se puso un dedo en el pico pensando. Tenía bastantes maneras de ponerse en contacto con ellos; sin duda podía conseguir tener a Monograma en pantalla fácilmente. Sería más seguro para ambos. Si la conversación se complicaba, Perry haría mucho menos daño estando solo frente a una pantalla. En compañía de otros, terminaría utilizando su formación especializada de agente. 

Perry bajó la mano, giró su muñeca para que la esfera de su reloj fuera visible. Un momento después de que presionara el botón en el costado del reloj, un Monograma holográfico lo estaba encarando, luciendo preocupado y luego sorprendido. 

—¡Agente P!—exclamó. Perry apuntó al monitor que se encontraba detrás de él—Oh, uh, está bien—dijo Monograma—¿Uh, Carl? Enciende la pantalla, el Agente P quiere hablar. 

La gran pantalla se encendió cobrando vida, Monograma trató lo mejor que pudo para recomponerse. Perry apagó el holograma y caminó lentamente hasta su asiento. En vez de sentarse, se agarró del respaldo con tal fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a marcarse demás. 

—Gracias, Carl. Ahora, ¿qué pasa, Agente P? ¿sucedió algo? ¿es Doofenshmirtz? 

Perry clavó sus garras en el cojín del asiento, entrecerrando sus ojos, mostrando su enojo. 

El Mayor se movió en incomodidad por la pesada mirada de Perry, para después aclarar su garganta e intentar lucir más profesional—. No puedo leer la mente, sabes. Tendrás que-

Carl apareció en pantalla, sosteniendo una hoja de papel en una mano—. Uh, ¿señor? Esto es de Wanda. 

Monograma tomó el papel, leyéndolo con sumo cuidado. Su expresión fue de irritación a sorpresa, y luego preocupación. Le entregó el papel nuevamente a Carl, para después intentar sonreír. 

—Bueno, parece que tú... tuviste una pelea con el otro Agente P, ¿eh? ¿el perro? ¿no es sólo...-

Perry gruñó con obvia agitación, arrancando un pedazo de tela de su asiento. 

El Mayor levantó las manos en defensa—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡tranquilízate, Agente P! Tú sabes exactamente por qué lo envíamos ahí. Era sólo para confirmar, queríamos saber si tu dueño realmente... bueno, tú sabes. No queríamos molestarte.

Necesitar una confirmación, sin embargo, implicaba que tal suceso era del interés de la O.S.B.A. y si era de su interés... estaban planeando hacer algo. Podía ser tan inocente como monitorear la casa, o podía ser tan devastador como tratar de reclamar a Ferb para ellos mismos.

Perry necesitaba saber sus intenciones lo más pronto posible. De igual forma, sin las apropiadas cuerdas vocales, se quedó mirando a su jefe hasta que lo escupiera todo. Pedir y preguntar cosas nunca había sido una tarea fácil, y rara vez terminaba en la forma en la que quería. Ser un animal inteligente era una cosa, ¿pero ser contratado por criaturas que hablaban de una manera en la que él no podía? era un infierno. 

Monoramana suspiró, frotándose la frente como si su cabeza doliera—¿Siquiera tienes idea de lo serio que es esto? ¿la _reanimación_ de los _muertos_? ¿Tienes suerte de que el gobierno aún no se involucre en esto! Y que el cielo no permita que Doof se entere....

Un gruñido defensivo dejó la garganta de Perry a pesar de que sabía que era incomprensible. 

—¡No me gruñas de esa manera! ¡tú eres el que pelea contra él, tú sabes exactamente el tipo de persona que es! ¿no crees que tal vez estaría_ interesado_ en algo como esto? 

_No es el punto_, pensó Perry con furia. Para redirigir la conversación, tomó en manos una reciente adición a su guarida, una foto enmarcada de los chicos, y la sostuvo frente a la pantalla. 

—Bien, bien—Monograma rascó su bigote y miró hacia un lado, presuntamente en la dirección de Carl—. Mira, tenemos que vigilar esto, Agente P. Si prometes cooperar, puedes ser tú el que informe sobre... Ferb—volvió a mirar a Perry y bajó el tono de su voz—. Sé lo mucho que significan esos chicos para ti. Por favor entiende en qué nos estamos basando. 

Perry exhaló fuertemente a través de sus fosas nasales, mirando el suelo. Reportes regulares sobre el estado de Ferb... eso era factible. En las últimas horas, Ferb había sido sí mismo, tal vez un poco retraído y dependiente. Eso pasaría con el tiempo. Mientras no ocurriera nada más, los informes se volverías innecesarios ¿ y qué más _podría_ suceder? Phineas era un maestro en lo que hacía. 

El ornitorrinco asistió en afirmación, y Monograma suspiró aliviado. 

—Muy bien. Yo, uh... disculpa que no te hayamos contactado primero a ti, Agente P, nosotros simplemente no sabíamos...—se calló, luego se aclaró la garganta—Bien, asegúrate de estar al tanto de lo que está sucediendo. Doof no ha hecho mucho últimamente, como sabrás, así que deberías tener bastante tiempo libre para asegurarte de que todo va bien. 

Perry asintió nuevamente, ofreciéndole al monitor un saludo a medias. Podía sentir los ojos del Mayor sobre su espalda en cuanto se giró para irse, pero no miró hacia atrás en lo absoluto. 

En el silencio seguido de su partida, la pantalla se mantuvo prendida por unos momentos, una solitaria luz contra una oscura guarida.

—Realmente tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, Carl.

—Yo también, señor. 

La pantalla se apagó, dejando que la guarida se sumergiera en una total oscuridad. 


	7. Realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerda, siempre puede ser peor.

Phineas se despertó tarde por la noche, justo el tiempo suficiente para saludar a su padre quien volvía de un largo día de trabajo. Terminó por caer dormido una hora después. Estaba exhausto, y ahora era libre de todas esas obligaciones que lo habían mantenido despierto por tanto tiempo; dormir le era fácil. 

Con su hermano habiéndose reacomodado en su propia cama, Ferb se encontró solo sobre las sábanas de lavanda que alguna vez lo habían hecho sentir agusto, con su cabeza palpitando al ritmo del reloj en el pasillo. La única cosa que posiblemente podría hacer sería _intentar_ dormir. De otra forma, la noche se extendería hasta lo infinito, logrando que por la mañana estuviese letárgico y débil, y no más feliz que antes. 

La inconsciencia se deslizó sobre él como los zarcillos de la oscuridad que lo habían arrastrado a la muerte. La habitación se oscureció cuando el orbe se apagó, y durante un tiempo la casa estuvo quieta y tranquila mientras toda la familia intentaba dormir.

Pero con el tiempo la oscuridad comenzó a ceder... y cuando lo hizo, Ferb se vio a sí mismo en su mente, vio lo que no le era posible de ver. Su propio cuerpo esparcido por todo el césped... huesos sobresaliendo de la carne; músculos y tendones visibles por las laceraciones y heridas abiertas... su brazo derecho mutilado, completamente separado del hombro...

La terrorífica visión hizo énfasis en su cara, en la larga pieza de metal emergiendo de la sangrienta herida que alguna vez había sido su ojo. Excepto que era más que sólo su ojo... había _atravesado_ por completo, con el otro lado del pedazo de metal que sobresalía por la parte inferior de la cabeza siendo cubierto con vísceras cerebrales y un líquido parecido al pus que rápidamente desapareció entre la sangre. 

Había atravesado su cerebro.

Desde su ojo hasta su nuca. 

_Había traspasado todo su maldito cerebro. _

Ferb despertó histérico. Phineas se movió sobre su cama, confundido; Perry, quien había estado haciendo de guardia en la puerta del cuarto, inmediatamente saltó en alarma. 

No podía dejar de gritar. Llorar con toda su fuerza. Jalando su cabello. Había un parche afeitado que había pasado por alto, puntos de sutura crudos que mantenían su carne cerrada sobre el agujero de su cráneo que había sido cubierto con una placa de metal. Lo _sintió_, y lloró aún más fuerte. 

La puerta se abrió en unos instantes y rápidamente se vio envuelto en un abrazo relajante acompañado de un gentil arrullo y de suaves palabras destinadas a ahuyentar el miedo.

—Tranquilo, hijo, todo está bien, no hay ninguna razón para llorar.

Pero no pudo ser ahuyentado. Era la realidad. 

Phineas estaba hablando, su voz estaba llena de preocupación, pero las palabras simplemente escapaban de su cabeza antes de siquiera comprenderlas. Tal vez era que su cerebro estaba dañado. Tal vez estaba demasiado asustado como para siquiera escuchar. 

—Papá, estoy muerto—susurró. 

—Tonterías—respondió Lawrence, su voz tan tranquila como siempre lo había sido. 

Eso es todo lo que realmente era, ¿verdad? Una tontería. 

Phineas se unió al abrazo, pero ni siquiera su gentil tacto pudo detener el mar de lágrimas en su rostro... o el aceite de motor que goteaba de la cavidad del orbe.

* * *

La lluvia se hizo más ligera durante la noche, y por la mañana ya había parado. En pocas horas el sol había atravesado las nubes empapadas y convertido a Danville en la imagen de una ciudad feliz que siempre había sido... aunque gran parte de ese espíritu alegre se había desvanecido tras el accidente. Había muchos que esperaban que el próximo verano trajera algo de felicidad de vuelta; hasta que llegara el momento, sólo podían esperar y luchar para permanecer optimistas.

Claro, Phineas ya estaba feliz, pero... bueno, él era _Phineas. _

Ferb vio a su emocionado hermano correr a través del patio, con una camisa de cuello de tortuga amarilla notoriamente grande alrededor de su cuerpo como si de una capa se tratase. Era como su antiguo yo, infantil y juguetón, deseoso de aprovechar al máximo su día y hacer realidad lo que había en su imaginación. Ferb hubiese encontrado eso encantador si no fuera porque él era el producto de dicha imaginación. 

Sin embargo... ver a Phineas tan feliz.... nunca fallaba en hacerlo a _él_ feliz, también. Al menos un poco.

—¿Qué tal una canción? ¿Crees que deberíamos cantar una canción?—preguntó Phineas completamente alegre cuando se asomó al cobertizo—¡apuesto a que tu mano derecha podría tocar unos acordes geniales en una guitarra!—Phineas se desvaneció entre las sombras, para luego emerger de ellas con una botella llena de un líquido negro en sus manos. 

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Ferb, prefiriendo evitar el tema de los números musicales. 

—Es aceite de motor—respondió Phineas mientras guiaba a Ferb hacia el árbol—, te mantiene funcionando sin problemas, ¡esto y un poco de electricidad de vez en cuando debería lograr que funciones bien! 

—Oh, genial—dijo Ferb soltando un suspiro—¿acaso debo beberlo? 

—Nah, eso sería un desastre—Phineas rió, pasando por alto la ironía aparentemente—, puse un tanque dentro tuyo. Date la vuelta. 

—Gracias por el consuelo—soltó Ferb en un quejido, dándole la espalda a su hermano—, _puse un tanque dentro tuyo _es ciertamente mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Eso es sarcasmo? 

—Sí, Phineas, eso es sarcasmo.

Phineas resopló, levantando la camisa de Ferb para exponer su espalda—Dios, pensé que estarías _agradecido_, ¿preferirías que te dejara pudriéndote en el suelo?

La repulsión repentina provocada por el comentario entró en conflicto con el agradable hormigueo que los dedos de Phineas causaban sobre su piel, dejando a Ferb prefiriendo quedarse en silencio, inseguro de cómo siquiera podría responder.

—No es como si yo fuera a dejarte—Phineas continuó, su voz un poco más tranquila—, difícilmente puedo soportar una semana sin ti. _Una vida entera..._ no podría hacerlo, hermano—soltó una risita suave, terminando por cambiar el tema como si no fuera nada—. Ahora, sobre la canción... 

Había algo extrañamente erótico sobre ser desconectado y abierto; el darse cuenta de ello hizo que Ferb se sintiera asqueado de una manera totalmente nueva. Agradeció al cielo que su silencio no sería notado o cuestionado, Phineas era libre de divagar todo lo que quisiera, y Ferb podría luchar para no vomitar o venirse en su pantalón. 

_Debiste de haberte quedado muerto, maldito enfermo_, pensó con frustración. 

No era como si fuera su _intención_ ser así. ¡Mierda, cuando era niño, Ferb sólo se había enamorado de chicas altas, bien formadas, que podían cantar como ángeles! Entró a la pubertad completamente listo para sentir un deseo sexual salvaje y ciertas atracciones más, pero se suponía que sólo aplicaría en _chicas_. Aunque si también le hubieran gustado los chicos, eso hubiera estado bien. Pero a él no le gustaban los chicos. 

A él le gustaba _Phineas_.

Ferb culpaba el verano del quinceavo cumpleaños de Phineas. Había sido el primer verano que pasaban sin el uno con el otro, y no había sido tan malo hasta el día en que Ferb volvió de Inglaterra y se encontró cara a cara con un adolescente delgado de voz profunda que clamaba ser su hermano. 

Él no era ciertamente _femenino_. No lucía en lo absoluto como las modelos de las revistas que estaban escondidas debajo de la cama de Ferb. Aun así, las hormonas de Ferb se encapricharon con Phineas, con la forma en la que hablaba y la manera en la que se movía y cualquier otro estúpido detalle de los cuales Isabella había estado parloteando los últimos años. Estaba flechado. 

La muerte, aparentemente, no había hecho absolutamente nada para cambiarlo. 

—Creo que yo podría empezar, después tú saldrías con la guitarra—dijo Phineas, agitando lo último que quedaba de aceite dentro del tanque—, quiero explicar que es lo que sucede antes de la gran revelación. Y luego-

—¿Qué tal si _no_ hacemos una canción?—Ferb lo interrumpe—no es realmente... apropiado—apenas si es capaz de mantener la compostura cuando el panel en su espalda se cerró. Phineas, como era de esperarse, no notó nada fuera de lo ordinario. 

—¿Tú crees?—preguntó, su voz casi sonando desanimada—pensé que haría las cosas un poco más fáciles. Aminorar el impacto, creo. Pero si crees que no es una buena idea...—vaciló, inseguro, luego bajó la camisa de Ferb y alisó la tela con los dedos temblorosos. 

Nada podía amortiguar el impacto de tales noticias. Ferb lo sabía, estaba absolutamente seguro de ello. Esto no eran las típicas travesuras de los chicos en su patio trasero. Esto estaba... esto iba mucho_ más allá _de ello. Si sus amigos llegasen a aceptarlo, no sería por una canción pegadiza. 

Mientras Phineas se movía para poder dejar la botella dentro del cobertizo, Perry emergió de la casa, cruzando a través del césped del patio trasero. Lucía cansado y derrotado... nada que ver con la criatura de ojos perdidos a la que Ferb estaba acostumbrado. Aún así, con los años pasando, Perry parecía menos y menos doméstico, y más... humano. Sólo un poco. Phineas había especulado que se debía a que era constantemente expuesto a sus invenciones. Tal vez era eso, tal vez de alguna forma, sin quererlo, le habían dotado de inteligencia superior. 

—Hey Perry—. Soltó Ferb cuando el letárgico ornitorrinco se acercó a él. Le ofreció un gruñido como respuesta, después Perry terminó por acurrucarse en la base del árbol y soltar un suspiro lleno de pesadez. Ferb no pudo evitar sonreír; parecía que su amada mascota tan sólo quería estar cerca de ellos ese día. 

Phineas regresó del cobertizo con un celular en su mano—Voy a continuar y llamar a Isabella ahora mismo—dijo con una amplia sonrisa—, ¡sólo espera a que todos te vean de nuevo! ¡apuesto a que estarán igual de felices que papá! 

Ferb se rascó la nuca, volteando la mirada cuando su hermano marcaba el familiar número al que había llamado miles de veces en el pasado. 

La voz al otro lado de la línea estaba conmocionada y eufórica al mismo tiempo. Phineas rió ante el saludo, luego ofreciendo el suyo:—¡Hey, Isabella! ¿cómo estás?

Ella estaba bien, ¿pero cómo estaba él? ¿dónde había estado? ¿qué había estado haciendo? Él sonaba feliz, ¿por qué? Eso era genial, claro, él estando feliz, pero... después de lo sucedido...

Ferb podía escuchar todo a pesar de su distancia del celular. No estaba seguro si era porque Isabella hablaba muy fuerte o si sus oídos habían sido mejorados de alguna forma. Aun así... se dio cuenta de que las palabras que ella decía, y su significado, rápidamente dejaban su mente si no se concentraba en ellas. 

—Explicaré todo después—aseguró Phineas—, por ahora, quiero que vayas con Buford y Baljeet y los traigas a mi patio trasero. Tengo algo _realmente_ importante que mostrarles—nuevamente, la voz de Isabella se escuchó a través del altavoz, agitada y confundida, pero Phineas no le dio tiempo para hablar—. No hay tiempo, Izzy. Tengo preparaciones que hacer ¡te veo en un rato! 

—¿Preparaciones?—preguntó Ferb, con los nervios burbujeando entre sus entrañas. 

Phineas apagó su celular, guardándolo en su bolsillo antes de girarse a su hermano con una sonrisa—no es nada, sólo no quería que siguiera haciendo muchas preguntas. Nunca me ha gustado explicar cosas por el teléfono—. Pareció vacilar por un momento, y luego dio un paso hacia adelante para alcanzar los cables que iban desde el pecho de Ferb hasta su garganta.

—Hasta ahora, todo parece estar funcionando en orden—dijo Phineas, dándoles un pequeño apretón a los cables. 

—¿Tienes que tocarme tanto?—preguntó Ferb, con su voz temblando. 

Las manos en su garganta se movieron hasta sus mejillas, y sin mirar, Ferb sabía que se le estaba dando una de esas sonrisas arrogantes en las que su hermano se había vuelto bastante adepto.

—Amigo, soy el único que sabe cómo trabajan la mayoría de tus sistemas—dijo Phineas, sonriendo—, e incluso cuando te haya enseñado, me necesitarás para hacer la mayor parte del trabajo manual porque ya no eres tan flexible como solías serlo. 

—Bueno saberlo.

Phineas rió y palmeó la mejilla de Ferb en broma antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, permitiéndole a las mangas de su suéter cubrir sus manos nuevamente—No te preocupes, un montón de modificaciones vienen en camino. Eres como un videojuego nuevo en su día de lanzamiento. Asombroso, pero un poco glitcheado, y todos los paquetes de expansión aún no han sido lanzados. 

Ah, sí, metáforas sobre videojuegos. Ferb puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza en irritación—Lo que digas, Phineas. Espero que el _**DLC**_ valga los diez dólares que tengo que pagar por ello. 

—Ese es el espíritu—dijo Phineas, sonriendo de nuevo—¡ahora ve adentro del cobertizo! no quiero revelarte a la primera. 

Regresar al interior del cobertizo había sido mucho más incómodo de lo que Ferb pensó que sería. Estaba seguro de que la peor experiencia de su vida había sido despertar en ese horrible lugar... pero ver todo de nuevo después de un día reflexionando profundamente lo hacía de alguna manera aún más traumático, tal vez por lo mucho que estaba notando esta vez. El día anterior había estado demasiado asustado y enojado como para realmente darle una mirada al lugar. No se había dado cuenta del tanque de preservación en la esquina, lleno de un líquido semi espeso color verde; no había notado los instrumentos quirúrgicos debajo de la mesa, algunos aún con sangre; y quizás lo peor de todo, no había visto el carrito rojo abandonado entre las sombras, aún cubierto de tierra. La pala que le hacía compañía no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su uso con anterioridad. 

Esta era la realidad. Durante la noche, estuvo el sueño; ahora, estaba el cobertizo. Ferb sabía que estaba viendo la evidencia de su maldita resurrección aún cuando intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ello. Era más fácil sólo dejarlo _pasar_, concentrarse en la parte _cyborg _y no en la _zombie_. Sin embargo ahí estaba. La tierra, la sangre, el tanque. Estaba muerto. 

Ferb respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire con lentitud. Bien, no había necesidad de pánico; eso ciertamente haría el encuentro mucho más difícil de lo que necesitaba ser. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era girarse y ver hacia afuera a través de la puerta ligeramente abierta. Ver a Phineas y a Perry era mucho más fácil que ver todo... _eso_.

Sólo tomó unos minutos para que Isabella, Buford y Baljeet llegaran al patio trasero. Todos parecían preocupados, y al ver a Phineas, Isabella corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Ferb esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo por él, pero no estaba contando con ello.

—Oh dios, Phineas, ¡luces horrible!—exclamó después de separarse—¡mírate! ¿has estado comiendo? ¿o _durmiendo_? ¿y cuando fue la última vez que tuviste un corte de cabello?

Phineas rió y tomó las manos de Isabella en las suyas. Ferb sintió su estómago revolverse de manera desagradable, pero lo alejó a la fuerza, sabiendo que no era el problema que tenía entre manos. 

—He visto mejores días, supongo—dijo Phineas—. Gracias por venir. 

Buford fue el siguiente en hablar, en un tono que era sorprendentemente gentil para alguien como él, pero comprensible por las circunstancias—¿cómo estás, amigo? 

—Mejor que nunca—respondió Phineas con una sonrisa—. Desde el funeral he estado trabajando en hacer la vida igual de buena como solía serlo, y definitivamente he tenido éxito. 

Los tres compartieron miradas incómodas, y Ferb simpatizó con ellos. Escuchar ese tipo de cosas por parte de un pequeño científico loco no era exactamente alentador. Pero, oh, ellos aún no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba...

Isabella apretó las manos de Phineas y lo miró a los ojos. Ferb no podía ver la cara de su hermano desde el ángulo en el que estaba, pero conocía la mirada bien: una felicidad vacía. No había sorpresa, no había ansiedad, ni vergüenza o miedo; sólo la misma vieja sonrisa bajo esos ojos azul oscuro. 

—Phineas, estamos preocupados por ti—Isabella enfatizó, buscando en la mirada de Phineas cualquier tipo de comprensión—, ha sido... al menos un mes. Y no hemos sabido dónde has estado, qué has estado haciendo... por favor dime que no haz hecho nada drástico. _Por favor_. Esto ha sido la peor cosa por la que cualquiera de nosotros ha pasado, y aún duele, pero... sólo quiero que intentemos ser normales de nuevo, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos hacer eso? 

Baljeet y Buford estaban posicionados justo detrás de ella, tan sólo esperando lo peor. Ferb admiraba eso, los admiraba a _ellos_; a través de los años, mientras se hacían más cercanos, también parecían gravitar alrededor de Isabella. Ambos escuchaban cuando ella hablaba y la seguían cuando el increíble dúo dinámico estaba ocupado en sus propias cosas. Ella era fuerte e inteligente, y siempre era capaz de arreglárselas por sí misma... pero ahora, después de la tragedia, ambos se mantenían detrás de ella como un par de hermanos protectores. Buford, un joven de gran tamaño como una pared de ladrillos, parecía estar donde debería estar; era Baljeet, pequeño y flacucho, quien parecía fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, no había lugar a dudas sobre el fuego en sus ojos. Si algo sucedía... si las emociones de Isabella se volvían muy intensas, si Phineas hacía algo horrible. Él, Baljeet, estaría ahí. _Ambos_ estarían ahí.

Ferb podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Phineas lo suficientemente bien mientras hablaba.

—Oh, volver a la normalidad es exactamente lo que estaba buscando. El estatus quo es Dios, Izzy, todos lo sabemos. No iba a dejar que todo esto pasara sin intentar arreglarlo. 

La soltó de las manos y se alejó en dirección al cobertizo. Cuando se detuvo, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Ferb pudiera ser capaz de mirar a su alrededor, notando que el ornitorrinco que antes dormía en la base del árbol ahora estaba viendo la situación con ojos intencionados. 

—Hemos hecho algunas cosas increíbles en el pasado, cosas que desafiaban la misma lógica de la naturaleza—Phineas continuó, con su voz tomando un tono un poco más que siniestro que probablemente ni siquiera notó—, hace tiempo que me di cuenta que podía hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiera si me esforzaba lo suficiente—una pequeña pausa, y prosiguió—. _Cualquier cosa_.

Fue Baljeet quien lo interrumpió esta vez— Uh, Phineas... sólo para aclarar... no construiste algo como un robot de tu hermano, ¿verdad?—su preocupación parecía genuina, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro mientras hablaba— no que no fuera una grandiosa invención... pero reemplazarlo no es mucho mejor que haberlo perdido. 

Phineas rió. 

No era el sonido de felicidad que lograba que el corazón de Ferb latiera a mil por hora; era la risa del día anterior, la terrorífica carcajada de alguien que no estaba ahí por completo. Los tres amigos parecieron retroceder en respuesta, y Ferb había hecho lo mismo. Sólo Perry se había mantenido tranquilo. Casi actuando como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello. 

—Oh, es mucho mejor que eso, Baljeet. _Mucho_ mejor.

La puerta del cobertizo se abrió por completo, con sus bisagras crujiendo por el óxido antes de detenerse por completo. La luz del sol que atravesaba las nubes grises iluminó con fiereza al objeto de interés, quien cubrió sus ojos por unos momentos antes de bajar sus brazos hacia los lados.

Lo miraron de una manera bastante parecida a la forma en la que Candace lo había hecho. Con horror, asco y confusión... parecía casi imposible procesar tal cosa. Podrían, sin embargo. Este era el tipo de cosas que estaban en el poder de Phineas. Este eran el tipo de cosas que él estaría dispuesto a hacer. Era, de alguna forma, el peor escenario posible que habían temido, nunca supieron bien cuál sería, pero sabían que sería _drástico_. 

Y ahora... ahí estaban. 

—Todos, por segunda vez, me gustaría presentarles a Ferb Fletcher—dijo Phineas. Ferb se mantuvo quieto mientras su hermano se acercaba y ponía una mano sobre su hombro—. Su cerebro ha sido reparado con el tipo de tecnología informática que la mayoría de gente sólo puede _soñar_. Todas las extremidades robóticas son completamente funcionales, aunque un poco... bueno, robóticas. Pero estoy trabajando en fundas de piel sintéticas. Todos los órganos están funcionando apropiadamente, su tráquea ha sido reparada casi en su totalidad... ¡muéstrales, Ferb! 

Ellos seguían mirando. Isabella parecía que gritaría en cualquier momento; Baljeet se veía como si fuera a caer o vomitar. Buford, obviamente, intentaba poner un rostro con expresión valiente, pero era obvio que estaba igual o peor que los otros dos por este giro de eventos. 

—Hola—saludó Ferb, haciendo un pequeño ademán con su mano. 

Todos estaban completamente callados, aún intentando procesar las noticias, mirando lo que estaba ante ellos; Ferb estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos comenzaría a gritar. 

Pero luego, Isabella sonrió. 

No era una sonrisa alegre y brillante; era mucho más temblorosa que eso, con mucha menos convicción detrás de ella, pero era una sonrisa al final de cuentas. 

—Oh, Phineas—dijo, avanzando hacia adelante—. Oh... no puedo creerlo... lo trajiste de regreso....—alargó la mano, como si quisiera tocar a alguno de ellos, pero luego la puso en su pecho, como si se arrepintiera—¿Cómo...?

_Cómo, en efecto_, pensó Ferb mientras Phineas se acercaba a Isabella y ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. 

—Con ciencia y convicción—sonrió al decirlo—, ¿de qué otra manera? puedo compartir los detalles contigo después, pero por ahora, sólo quiero que sepan... esto es todo. Es todo en lo que he estado trabajando, es donde he estado—. Phineas señaló a Ferb con orgullo, luego agitó un poco a Isabella—¿Qué piensan? 

La ansiedad se retorcía entre los rincones de la mente de Ferb, y con ella aparecían los indicios de la oscuridad, las sobras de su muerte viniendo a cazarlo. Agitó su cabeza, intentando concentrarse en el problema del momento. Odiaba ser el centro de atención...

—Parece muy... poco humano—dijo Baljeet. 

—¿Puede hablar?—preguntó Buford

—Dijo hola, Buford. 

—Sí, ¿pero puede decir más? ¿está sólo programado con palabras y frases? ¿sigue siendo... Ferb? 

Phineas abrió su boca para responder, pero fue Isabella quien habló, con su voz gentil pero llena de tristeza—Oh, ni siquiera puede salir en público... Él es como el monstruo de Frankenstein...

Phineas frunció el ceño, quitando su brazo de sus hombro—Él no es un _monstruo_, Isabella. Es Ferb. Y sí, puede hablar, ¡todo está bien ahora! podemos volver a la normalidad, justo como ustedes querían, chicos. 

La oscuridad era implacable, Ferb puso una mano sobre su frente e intentó lo mejor que pudo para mantenerlo bajo control, ¿por qué todos tenían que hacerlo el centro de atención? ¿por qué Phineas quería esto con tanto anhelo? ¿acaso no podían esperar y mantenerlo como un secreto hasta que_ no_ luciera como un monstruo? 

—Phineas, ¿acaso no lo ves?—Isabella agarró a Phineas por los hombros, agitándolo un poco—es maravilloso que hayas hecho esto... ¡es genial! pero no estás planeando realmente sacarlo a las calles, ¿verdad? la manera en la que las personas podrían reaccionar...

—Tal vez piensen que es un disfraz—propuso Buford. 

—Ese brazo es muy real—dijo Isabella—, y todos en esta ciudad saben que está muerto, ¿cómo crees que van a reaccionar?

—Cómo han reaccionado a todo lo demás que hemos creado. Felicidad y alegría—. Phineas intentó quitarse las manos de Isabella de encima, pero ella lo agarró con un poco más de fuerza, agitándolo nuevamente. 

_Basta_, pensó Ferb. Su boca parecía no querer moverse. 

—Esto es distinto—dijo Isabella con urgencia—. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Phineas, realmente lo estoy, pero tienes que mantener esto por lo bajo, ¿quién sabe qué tipo de atención o personas esto atraerá? 

Ferb cerró sus ojos e intentó respirar con calma. 

—¡Él está bien, Isabella!¡tengo esto bajo control! ¿por qué le das tanta importancia? 

Si tan sólo pudiera calmarse... tal vez entrar a la conversación...

—¡_Míralo_, Phineas!¡la mitad de su cuerpo está hecho de metal! y ni siquiera tengo que mencionar que... ¡que está _muerto_, Phineas! ¡la gente sabe eso!

_Sólo tranquilízate..._

—¿A quién le importa lo que la gente sepa? ¡lo arreglé! ¡_dije_ que arreglaría a Ferb! estás feliz, ¿no es así? ¡ellos también lo estarán! ¡logré lo que nadie más podría! ¡hice que ocurriera un _milagro_! ¡soy prácticamente un _Dios_ aquí!

Ella estaba sacudiéndolo de nuevo, tratando de hablarle con sentido, de hacer que tuviera siquiera sentido, pero sus palabras entraban y salían, y Ferb no podía aferrarse a ellas y comprenderlas. La oscuridad lo rodeó, empañando su cerebro... entonces, lo arrastró hasta el fondo, de vuelta a la nada.

* * *

La última cosa que Isabella quería hacer era pelear con Phineas. Normalmente, no era algo que tuviera posibilidades de ocurrir; él no era alguien conflictivo realmente. Sin embargo, esto era diferente, y él no estaba viendo las cosas con claridad. Isabella tenía que admitir que había hecho un trabajo increíble, y era sólo un poco de su capacidad dentro de su campo de poder, ¡pero estaba loco si creía que Ferb podía salir así al mundo exterior! el pobre Ferb apenas y encajaba en la conversación, por la forma en la que balanceaba y bajaba la cabeza. 

Esta no era la manera en la que esperaba volver a ver a Phineas. Isabella había pensando sobre ello muchas veces, terminando por asumir que Phineas sólo se presentaría a la escuela algún día; eso era a lo que se había resignado. Lo que estaba viendo en ese momento... era mucho más de lo que pudo haber esperado o imaginado. Ella estaba realmente impresionada por las habilidades de Phineas, especialmente sin la ayuda de Ferb. 

Pero hablando sobre el apoyo de Ferb... ¿por qué no estaba diciendo nada? ¿acaso no estaba de acuerdo con ella? él era bastante listo, y seguramente se sentía de la misma forma, su cuerpo no estaba listo para el ojo público. La gente nunca aceptaría algo así. Pero tal vez en unos meses... podrían decir que había estado secretamente en coma todo este tiempo, o alguna otra loca conspiración. 

—Estoy segura de que Ferb estará de acuerdo-...—comenzó a hablar, pero fue cuando él comenzó a moverse, y antes de que Isabella siquiera pudiera dejar ir a Phineas, ella estaba frente a frente con los nudillos de metal tirando hacia atrás para mandarla a volar. 

Fue Buford quien saltó frente a ella y recibió el golpe, para que después ambos cayeran al suelo ante los pies de Baljeet. Isabella apenas y podía orientarse, puesto que todo se había convertido en una imagen borrosa en movimiento. Se puso de rodillas en cuanto Buford se puso de pie, y por un momento vio el rostro de Ferb. Vacío y sin emociones, como siempre. Pero no... su ojo, el único restante, el que había estado lleno de emociones apenas unos minutos atrás, miraba fijamente como si no hubiera nada delante suyo. Justo como cuando Phineas lo sacó de entre los pedazos de metal chatarra. 

Y luego hubo sangre. Era de Buford, sangrando por su nariz; y luego la de Baljeet cuando intentó detener todo, Isabella sólo pudo arrastrarse de espaldas sobre el pasto, tratando de alejarse, ¿eran sus gritos los que escuchaba? Miró a Phineas en busca de ayuda, igual que siempre... pero él estaba en blanco, mirando la pelea sin preocupación alguna reflejada en sus ojos. El chico que tanto amaba no estaba ahí. 

Tan rápido como había empezado, había terminado; fue Perry quien entró en acción, golpeando con su pierna trasera directo al pecho de Ferb, enviando a la inesperada monstruosidad directo al suelo. Isabella no vio por completo lo que sucedió, seguía intentando mantenerse alejada de esas horribles extremidades de metal lo más posible, pero seguramente Phineas lo había visto todo. Él sabía qué había pasado, y aún así se mantenía tranquilo mientras se acercaba a su hermano y al tembloroso ornitorrinco encima de él. 

—¡Buford!—exclamó Isabella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie—¡Baljeet!¡¿están bien?!

Ellos no estaban bien. Habían caído, sangrando, y Baljeet apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Fue Candace quien llegó al patio trasero después del caos, con su celular en la mano llamando al 911. Ella también preguntó si estaban bien. Isabella estaba llorando para ese momento, incapaz de responder correctamente. 

En el tiempo en que tardó Candace en llegar, Phineas había desaparecido junto Ferb y Perry. Isabella estaba segura de que esto era un tipo de sueño, ¿en qué mundo Phineas Flynn dejaría a sus amigos así? 

Las sirenas eran ensordecedoras, igual que un mes atrás. 

* * *

Las nubes finalmente habían abandonado el cielo, dejando al sol brillar libremente sobre la Tierra con todo su esplendor. Por primera vez en su vida, Phineas lo detestó. Cerró las cortinas antes de ponerse a trabajar. 

Ferb no había dejado ir a Perry desde que había vuelto a esta consciente. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, en posición fetal, con el ornitorrinco acurrucado sobre su clavícula siendo sostenido por manos temblorosas. A Perry no pareció molestarle; de hecho, parecía estar agradecido por ello. Phineas sabía que no iba a ser capaz de separarlos por un largo rato. No los culpaba, sinceramente. Un abrazo sonaba bastante bien después de todo lo sucedido. 

Se acercó a su hermano con un trapo húmedo en mano—Déjame ver tu brazo derecho—dijo—, necesito limpiar la sangre. 

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?—susurró Ferb, estirando su mano hacia Phineas— Yo... yo no... ni siquiera recuerdo qué sucedió...

—Tú sabes cómo es el cerebro humano, Ferb—replicó Phineas mientras comenzaba a limpiar el metal sucio—, honestamente, hice lo mejor que pude, pero incluso la mejor computadora tiene uno que otro glitch. Parece que necesito trabajar en tu agresión un poco...

—Ni siquiera estaba enojado. Sólo... la manera en la que ella te estaba sacuendiendo... y luego yo sólo...

—Shhh. Está bien. Te arreglaremos. 

Ferb se quedó en silencio, como era sabido de él, y Phineas simplemente continuó con su tarea. Tantas reparaciones por hacer... No tenía idea de que Ferb era así de inestable. Él honestamente creyó que había perfeccionado el diseño del cerebro, al menos lo más que pudo. Su único consuelo era que el nuevo brazo trabajaba a la perfección. La forma en la que había rasgado sus carnes, fragmentando sus huesos... ¡increíble! Horrible, porque Baljeet y Buford eran sus amigos, pero increíble, sin embargo. 

—Puedo arreglarte, y estoy seguro de que ellos estarán bien—agregó Phineas después de un momento—, e incluso si no, podemos arreglarlos también, ¿no? Todo estará bien, Ferb. Esto es sólo obstáculo momentáneo. 

—Y cuando la policía venga por nosotros, ¿nos acusará por intento de asesinato?

Phineas paró lo que estaba haciendo y miró directo a los ojos de su hermano. Ferb estaba a punto de llorar, repleto hasta el borde de miles de preguntas y millones de problemas de los cuales no se atrevía a hablar. Dolía verlo tan enojado. Tan _asustado_.

—No podemos dejar que eso pase, ¿verdad?

Cuando Ferb finalmente lloró, Phineas limpió el aceite de motor que se escapaba por la base del orbe, haciéndose una nota mental para ver si podría arreglar eso. Había tantas cosas que arreglar... tantos cambios por hacer...

Esta era su realidad ahora. 


	8. Revelación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No adoren a los falsos profetas

Había dos camas en la habitación del hospital de Buford. La suya ya se había amoldado cómodamente bajo su peso, y el monitor cardíaco se había convertido en un sonido relajante que le permitía saber que seguía con vida. Había sobrevivido al ataque. Sus costillas estaban quebradas, sus piernas rotas, brazos desgarrados y con moretones... pero había sobrevivido. 

La otra cama estaba vacía. 

Buford no sabía si Baljeet estaba vivo o no. Sólo había visto a su amigo por unos breves momentos mientras eran subidos a la ambulancia; Baljeet había recibido mucho menos daño, pero al mismo tiempo, era más débil. Habían tenido que hacer cirugía. Y no había sido como la cirugía por la que Buford había pasado, donde lo cosieron y habían puesto en yesos. Había sido una cirugía importante. Algo sobre un pulmón perforado. 

Él podría estar _muerto_.

Todo esto era culpa de Phineas. Ese loco de mierda siempre parecía ansioso por estropearlo todo. Obviamente iba a jugar a reanimar a los muertos, ¿por qué no? y Ferb, quien era un zombie no importaba qué tan avanzado dijera Phineas que era, obviamente terminaría enloqueciendo e intentando matar a todos. Era ciencia ficción básica, pero Phineas lo hizo como quiera. Ese pequeño chiflado necesitaba estar en un hospital mucho más que Buford. Un _manicomio_, eso era. 

Los doctores decían que tuvo un poco de traumatismo craneal a causa de la pelea. Buford no le había dado importancia, pero no podía negar que el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y que no podía concentrarse del todo. Creía que caía dormido de vez en cuando, pero no podía estar seguro; todo se sentía como un sueño. Desde que vio por primera vez esa abominación la realidad había comenzado a caer en pedazos. 

—Si, todo _está_ un poco patas arriba, ¿no es así? 

La puerta seguía cerrada. La ventana estaba asegurada. La luces habían sido apagadas por una enfermera horas antes, y no habían sido encendidas desde entonces. 

—Te equivocas sobre una cosa, sin embargo. No empezó a ir mal a partir de hoy. Empezó a ir mal cuando Ferb murió. 

Fue Phineas quien entró en el campo de visión de Buford, sus ojos brillando aún con la poca iluminación del lugar. Había sangre en su rostro, su suéter, sus manos... estaba cubierto en ella. Cuando abrió su boca, sangre goteó desde su lengua, manchando sus dientes y barbilla como las cuidadosas pinceladas en una obra maestra. 

—No es que vaya a mejorar, realmente. La _normalidad_ ya no existe en lo absoluto, 

Buford intentó mover la cabeza, pero terminó por darse cuenta de que era incapaz de moverse—¿qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? 

Phineas sonrió como el Gato de Cheshire, pero el gato había caído en el jardín, manchándose con la pintura roja destinada a las rosas. 

—Porque yo soy Dios, Buford. Y Dios hace lo que le plazca. 

La pintura de las paredes se estaba agrietando para revelar algo mucho más siniestro detrás de ellas: un resplandor azul, igual de brillante que las estrellas, atravesándole el alma a Buford. 

—Los maté a todos—la pared tembló, amenazando con derrumbarse en cualquier momento para tragarlo a él junto a todo lo demás—. A las enfermeras. Los policías. A Baljeet.

—No—susurró Buford. 

—Los maté a todos—repitió—. Soy el Alfa y el Omega, el principio y el fin. Así dice el Señor—Phineas se echó a reír, con la misma risa que había escuchado anteriormente, llena de algo que aún no quiso aceptar que estaba ahí—, _Amén_. 

* * *

La puerta se abrió, y en un parpadeo, la visión se había esfumado. Las paredes eran blancas. Las luces eran tenues. 

—Él está estable—dijo la enfermera en la puerta—, lo mantendremos en cuidados intensivos por esta noche. Luego se podrá unir contigo aquí, cariño. 

Buford sólo pudo asentir. En un instante ella ya se había ido, la puerta cerrada en su paso. Se encontró incapaz de recordar su partida. Ella estaba ahí, y luego, ya no lo estaba.

Estaba solo. 

Sin ser capaz de mover sus brazos, Buford sollozó abiertamente al aire vacío, con sus lágrimas cayendo sin parar por sus mejillas hasta que de una vez por todas, pudo dormir. 


End file.
